My Lover, My Servant
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Demi membantu orang tuanya membayar hutang sebesar 100 juta, Sakura harus bekerja sebagai pembantu. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau majikannya adalah seorang yang kasar dan senang berlaku seenaknya? AU, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Demi membantu orang tuanya membayar hutang sebesar 100 juta, Sakura harus bekerja sebagai pembantu. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau majikannya adalah seorang yang kasar dan senang berlaku seenaknya? AU, R&R?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: No, no. Bukan punya saya, kalau memang punya saya dari dulu Naruto udah sama Sakura**

**MY LOVER, MY SERVANT**

Pagi yang cerah, di mana burung-burung berkicau dan mentari bersinar dengan terang. Sakura, seorang siswa berambut merah melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalan setapak kecil yang melalui sebuah gang kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Saat ini ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

Sakura berasal dari keluarga tak mampu. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran kecil dan ibunya bekerja dengan berjualan di pasar. Setiap harinya Sakura membantu ibunya mengerjakan tugas rumah, karena ia kasihan melihat kedua orang tuanya bekerja membanting tulang untuk mengais rejeki. Apalagi mereka harus membiayai sekolahnya dan adik laki-lakinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Konohamaru.

Sebenarnya Sakura pernah ikut kerja sambilan untuk membantu orang tuanya menopang perekonomian keluarganya, tetapi pada ahirnya ia dimarahi oleh ayahnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura tak diperbolehkan bekerja sementara ia masih harus melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya.

Karena itulah, Sakura pun akhirnya membantu orang tuanya dengan cara lain. Mengurus rumahnya, dan ia sering kali memasak untuk keluarganya apabila ibunya sedang kelelahan sehabis bekerja.

Sehingga ia tak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang seperti gadis remaja lainnya yang seusia dengnnya. Tetapi itu tak dipermasalahkan olehnya. Sambil bersenandung, Sakura terus berjalan hingga sampai ke depan sebuah rumah berukuran kecil, yang terletak di pinggiran gang.

Sakura mengetuk pintunya, "Ibu~! Aku pulang!" seru Sakura.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumahnya.

"Konohamaru? Bukakan pintunya, dong! Aku sudah pulang, nih!" Sakura kembali memanggil. Masih belum ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Sakura mengernyit heran. Apa mungkin ibunya masih belum pulang dari berjualan di pasar? Lalu kenapa tak ada adiknya di rumah, Konohamaru? Kemana anak itu? Padahal biasanya adik laki-lakinya itu pulang lebih cepat darinya. Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu, dan kali ini ia mendengar suara pecahan piring dari dalam rumahnya disertai suara tangisan, suara tangisan Konohamaru.

"Pokoknya dalam waktu 3 bulan kalian harus membayar hutang kalian beserta bunganya! Titik!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumahnya, suara teriakan seorang pria. Sakura bergidik, " Jika tidak aku akan menjual rumah kalian dan mengambil semua harta benda yang kalian miliki!" lalu pintu Sakura terbuka lebar. Dari dalam rumahnya keluar 2 orang pria.

Sakura menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan bingung, '_Apa-apaan ini? Siapa mereka?_' kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua pria itu juga sedang menatap dirinya. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Rupanya dia ini putrimu, ya, Tsunade?" kata seorang pria berambut perak dan berpakaian serba hitam. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding, "Kalau kau mau, kami bisa membantumu meringankan hutangmu kalau kau memberikan anak perempuanmu pada kami. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakuzu?" ia menoleh pada seorang pria bertopeng.

"Ide yang bagus, Hidan," sahut pria bertopeng.

Sakura melangkah mundur secara perlahan, "A-apa?"

Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumah Sakura, ia adalah ibu Sakura, "Kumohon, jangan! Jangan ambil putriku!" serunya memohon-mohon, "Aku janji aku dan suamiku akan melunasi hutang kami dalam waktu 3 bulan!"

Hidan, pria yang berambut perak menyeringai lebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Jika kau dan suamimu tak dapat membayarkan hutang kalian dalam waktu 3 bulan, kami akan menyita rumah ini dan seluruh barang-barang yang kalian miliki, termasuk anak perempuan yang manis ini," ia mencolek dagu Sakura, tanpa mempedulikan suara berontak dari Sakura, "Ayo Kakuzu. Kita pergi sekarang."

"Ya."

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Tsunade segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangisan adiknya.

"Ibu, ibu dan ayah ternyata terjerat hutang dengan lintah darat, ya?" tanya Sakura pada ibunya.

Tsunade menoleh pada anaknya, "Kau tak perlu tahu, Sakura. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu. Kau tak perlu tahu masalah ini," ia mengambil beberapa pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tapi, Bu!" seru Sakura, "Aku juga perlu tahu! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdiam sendiri sedangkan ayah dan ibu sedang mengalami masalah sampai-sampai harus terjerat hutang dengan lintah darat!" Tsunade tak menggubris kata-kata anak perempuannya. Ia masih sibuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai, "Bu! Kenapa ibu tak mau menjawabnya?"

"Diamlah Sakura," kata ibunya ketus pada akhirnya.

"Bu!" Sakura menghela nafas, "Memangnya, ayah dan ibu berhutang berapa pada mereka?"

Tsunade memijit-mijit kepalanya, "Sakura. Biarkan ibu tenang sebentar..."

"Tapi, Bu... Aku pun berhak tahu..." Sakura masih terus memaksa ibunya berterus terang.

"...Seratus..." sahut ibunya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Seratus ribu ryo?"

"Seratus juta ryo," sahut ibunya lagi.

Sakura tersentak, "Se-seratus juta?" ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berseru, "Yang benar saja, Bu! Bagaimana mungkin ibu bisa melunasi hutang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 3 bulan? Kita ini orang miskin, Bu! Bahkan ayah pun tak mungkin bisa melunasinya! Kalau begini lebih baik ibu menyerahkan aku pada mereka daripada harus membayar uang sebanyak i-"

"KUBILANG DIAM SAKURA!" seru Tsunade lebih keras membuat Sakura kembali tersentak, "Ibu tak mungkin menyerahkanmu pada lintah darat hanya untuk membayarkan hutang! Apa kau pikir kau itu bisa diperjual belikan seperti itu? Sekarang biarkan aku dan ayahmu yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau dan adikmu biarlah melanjutkan sekolah kalian dulu."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Di dalam kamarnya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak percaya bahwa keluarganya sampai harus mengalami masalah sepelik ini. Ia merasa sedih sekali, kenapa ia dan keluarganya harus menjadi orang miskin dan bekerja membanting tulang demi mendapatkan kehidupan lebih baik sampai-sampai harus terjerat hutang segala? Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa kesal pada orang-orang kaya di luar sana. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada kehidupan yang harus dijalani oleh keluarganya, bahkan mereka berani menghambur-hamburkan uang. Seandainya saja ia punya uang yang lebih banyak, ia pasti bisa membantu orang tuanya membayarkan hutangnya.

* * *

Pada malam harinya, ayah Sakura, Jiraiya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya sebagai tukang cuci piring. Pada saat Sakura sedang mengerjakan PR-nya, Sakura mendengar suara ribut dari dapur. Sakura menghela nafas, pasti ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar mulut lagi. Dan kelihatannya, mereka sedang bertengkar mulut karena persoalan hutang yang menumpuk. Sakura menutup telinganya, ia ingin sekali bisa terlepas dari segala permasalahan ini dan bisa hidup selayaknya anak-anak remaja sebayanya.

"Kak, apa ayah dan ibu akan bercerai?" tanya Konohamaru pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada adik laki-lakinya, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Habisnya," Konohamaru menundukkan wajahnya, "Beberapa hari ini ayah dan ibu terus-terusan bertengkar. Aku takut kalau-kalau sampai ayah dan ibu bercerai, sehingga aku harus hidup terpisah dari kakak."

Sakura memeluk adiknya, "Jangan khawatir Konohamaru. Aku janji, kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Dan aku janji aku tak akan pernah berpisah darimu."

Konohamaru tersenyum, "Kakak janji."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, kakak janji padamu. Janji kelingking," ia menawarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Konohamaru.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, sehabis mengambil air di sumur, Sakura bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini ia berniat mencari kerja sambilan untuk membantu orang tuanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia takut akan kembali dilarang oleh orang tuanya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, jika tidak ia dan keluarganya harus kehilangan harta benda yang mereka miliki, rumah yang sudah lebih dari 15 tahun mereka tinggali dan termasuk dirinya.

"Hei, Sakura!" suara Karin, sahabatnya mengagetkannya.

Sakura menoleh, "Oh. Karin, ya."

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kelihatannya lemas begitu?"

"Aku..." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Sebenarnya... Keluargaku terjerat hutang dengan lintah darat. Sebesar... seratus juta ryo."

Karin membelalakkan matanya, "Seratus juta? Astaga! Yang benar saja! Bagaimana keluargamu bisa membayar hutang sebesar itu?"

"Karena itulah, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencarikan pekerjaan?" Sakura menatap Karin dengan penuh harap.

Karin menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Lalu jari tengahnya menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot hingga ke hidungnya, "Hmm. Bisa saja sih. Tapi sayangnya kalau kau ingin bekerja setidaknya kau harus berusia di atas 16 tahun. Susah sekali mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, dan juga sulit menemukan tempat yang mau menerima pekerja berusia 15 tahun. Apalagi saat ini banyak pengusaha yang tak menerima pekerjaan sambilan," jelasnya. Sakura menghela nafas sedih.

"Begitu, ya..."

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tak dapat membantumu. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa minta ayahku untuk memberi sedikit bantuan pada keluargamu," tawar Karin tulus.

"A-apa? Ta-tak perlu! Kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu hanya karena ingin membantuku!" Sakura menolak dengan panik, "Pokoknya aku tak mau sampai merepotkan orang lain! Biarlah aku yang membantu orang tuaku!"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau keras kepala Sakura. Padahal ini 'kan menyangkut keluargamu..."

"Aku senang kau sudah menawarkan bantuan, tapi..." Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak akan pernah hidup bergantung pada orang lain! Itu adalah prinsip yang telah diajarkan oleh orang tuaku sejak dulu, karena kami sebagai orang miskin harus bisa mempertahankan hidup!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolahnya, Sakura berkeliling di sekitar kota dan berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tetapi sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia tak menemukan pekerjaan. Kebanyakan di setiap tempat hanya menerima pekerja yang berusia di atas 16 tahun, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Karin. Apalagi gaji yang dijanjikan cukup menggiurkan, berkisar mulai dari seratus ribu ryo sampai dengan delapan ratus ryo perbulannya. Sayangnya ia tak akan mungkin diijinkan bekerja. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melakukan penipuan pada usianya, tetapi setiap tempat yang sedang mencari pekerja pasti akan meminta surat identitas dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Sakura duduk-duduk di taman setelah cukup lama berkeliling mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang cocok untuknya. Sakura berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya bisa membantu orang tuanya membayarkan hutang dalam waktu 3 bulan?

Dan tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah pamflet yang tertempel di papan pengumuman di taman. Sakura berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman itu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, membaca apa yang terdapat pada pamflet tersebut, "Dicari," bisiknya, "Wanita berusia mulai dari 15 tahun sampai dengan 25 tahun. Berpenampilan menarik dan mampu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Gaji yang diberikan tiga puluh ribu ryo perhari. Pendaftaran dapat dilakukan di toko-toko berlogo Namikaze Company. Info lebih lanjut hubungi 023-144-157."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan berseru senang, "YESSS! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENEMUKAN PEKERJAAN YANG COCOK UNTUKKU!" dan tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama Sakura segera mencari toko yang terdapat label Namikaze Company. Tak sulit untuk menemukannya karena di kota ini banyak sekali toko-toko berlogo Namikaze Company.

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang setinggi 6 meter di depannya dengan mata yang memandang takjub. Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah besar yang terdapat di balik pintu gerbang raksasa ini. Rumah ini besarnya hampir 8 kali lipatnya lapangan bola, dengan sebuah taman luas dan 4 buah kolam renang yang letaknya terpisah-pisah. Rumah bertingkat 5 inilah yang akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja, bekerja sebagai seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

Sesampainya di dalam sana, Sakura memandang takjub. Di dalam sana terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan kuno berukuran besar, mebel mewah, lampu chandelier di langit-langit yang tinggi, tangga yang melingkar, dan terdapat banyak kaca yang merupakan dinding rumah mewah tersebut. Saat Sakura masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Wajah gadis itu luamayan cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir jadi ekor kuda. Dari sikapnya yang berwibawa dan segi wajahnya, sepertinya gadis ini usianya lebih tua setahun dari Sakura.

"Kau pasti Haruno Sakura. Kau baru melamar pekerjaan hari ini, bukan?" tanya gadis itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

Sakura jadi kikuk, "E-ehm, iya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal... err?"

"Yamanaka Ino," kata gadis itu, "Saya adalah butler keluarga Namikaze. Hari ini saya langsung memanggilmu ke sini karena Tuan Besar meminta saya untuk segera mempekerjakanmu besok, sehingga hari ini kau bisa mencoba melihat-lihat rumah ini terlebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Nona Yamanaka, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," seru Sakura antusias, "Lalu, apa pekerjaan saya? saya bisa mencuci piring, memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyeterika-"

"Kau bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadi Tuan Muda Naruto," sahut Ino, "Jadi mulai besok kau sudah bertugas untuk mengurus segala keperluan Tuan Muda," ia menjelaskan, "Lalu bagaimana kalau langsung saja kita pergi melihat-lihat?" tawar Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

* * *

"Huwaaaa... Ini di mana?" keluh Sakura panik. Saat ia dan Ino sedang berkeliling di sekitar kediaman keluarga Namikaze, tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan Ino yang menjadi pemandunya, "Lagipula kenapa rumah ini bisa sebesar ini? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayah dan ibu kalau pulang malam-malam, dan lebih gawatnya bisa-bisa aku ketahuan bekerja..."

Karena tak tahu jalan, Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti arah karpet merah yang terdapat di koridor utama kediaman Namikaze. Ia melihat ada beberapa pembantu yang sedang bekerja berpapasan dengannya, tetapi Sakura terlalu gengsi kalau ia menanyakan jalan keluar. Apalagi kelihatannya pembantu di sana tampak acuh tak acuh padanya.

Sakura menopang dagunya, '_Rasanya tadi aku meelwati jalan ini. Kenapa bisa kembali lagi ke sini? _' ia pun mulai kebingungan.

PRAAAANNNG!

Sebuah suara piring pecah mengagetkannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung berjalan menuju ke asal suara tersebut. Siapa tahu asal suara tersebut merupakan petunjuk untuknya agar bisa keluar dari labirin raksasa ini. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya kaget.

Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya yang berambut blonde dan berpakaian cukup bagus sedang melotot marah pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu tampak tegang wajahnya saat dipelototi oleh anak berambut blonde itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin meminum teh darjeeling! Kenapa kau malah membawakan teh Assam? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku marah ya?" bentak anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu, ia melipat tangannya.

"Ma-ma-maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya salah dengar," kata pria berambut coklat itu. Tampaknya dia adalah seorang pembantu juga, "Kalau Anda berkenan, biarkan saya kembali ke dapur. Saya akan membawakan teh darjeeling untuk Anda secepatnya," ia memunguti satu persatu pecahan cangkir yang berserakan di lantai dan mengambil nampan yang ia bawa.

"Tak perlu!" seru pria berambut blonde. Ia menarik nampan yang dibawa oleh pria berambut coklat dan melemparkannya ke dinding, "Aku sudah muak melihatmu! Masa begitu saja kau bisa salah dengar! Apa kau mau kupecat?"

"Tidak Tuan Muda!" pinta pria berambut coklat, "Saya mohon jangan pecat saya! Saya harus menghidupi ibu saya dan kakak saya setelah ayah saya wafat..."

Pria blonde menggeram, "Alasan!" ia mulai menendangi tubuh pria berambut coklat tersebut, tetapi Sakura segera datang menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya, agar pria blonde tersebut menghentikan aksinya.

"Hentikan!"

Pria blonde dan pria berambut coklat menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut, "Siapa kau? Beraninya menggangguku! Dasar pembantu kurang ajar!"

"Heh baka! Diam kau!" bentak Sakura sengit, "Kenapa kau berani sekali menyiksa pembantumu sendiri? Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini majikan di rumah ini kau bisa seenaknya bersikap kasar pada semua pembantu di sini!"

"A-apa?" pria blonde itu melotot marah pada Sakura, "Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Tentu saja aku berani! Orang kaya, tetapi sifatnya seperti orang yang tak tahu tata krama saja!"

"K-kau!"

"Tuan Muda, Anda sedang apa di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Ino muncul di antara mereka bertiga, "Dan Sakura, kemana saja kau? Saya pikir tadi kau sedang berada bersama saya..."

Sakura hendak membuka mulut, tetapi pria blonde itu berkata, "Hei, Ino. Siapa gadis ini? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya Tuan Muda," jawab Ino, "Gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Mulai besok dia akan bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadi Tuan Muda."

Pria blonde itu tersenyum menyeringai pada Sakura, "Menarik. Pembantu pribadi, ya. Kalau begitu, lihat saja besok. Selamat datang ke neraka, maksudku selamat bekerja, Sakura-chan," lalu ia berlalu pergi. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura pada anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu sambil membantunya berdiri.

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Te-terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Padahal seharusnya kau tak usah menolongku."

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Sakura, "Orang itu sudah menginjak-injak harga dirimu! Seharusnya kau marah diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Sakura, saya harap kau jangan bicara seperti itu pada Tuan Muda, karena mulai besok kau akan bekerja di rumah ini sebagai pembantu, tak lebih," kata Ino mengingatkan.

Sakura memukul kepalanya, '_Astaga, aku lupa..._' ia menundukkan kepalanya di depan Ino, "Ma-maaf. Tapi saya..."

"Nona Ino! Ini semua salah saya!" seru pria berambut coklat, "Sayalah yang telah membuat Tuan Muda marah, tetapi gadis inilah yang menolong saya, sehingga Tuan Muda tak jadi memecat saya..."

Ino menoleh sesaat pada pria berambut coklat itu, "Benar begitu, Kiba?" dan pria berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap pria berambut coklat itu, ternyata namanya Kiba toh. Sepertinya anak laki-laki berambut coklat ini usianya lebih tua darinya sedikit, mungkin sebaya dengan Ino. Ino menepuk jidatnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya, "Tapi saya harap besok kau bisa mengubah sikapmu itu. Ingat Sakura, kau bekerja tak lebih dari seorang pembantu. Apalagi mulai besok kau akan bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadi Tuan Muda Naruto."

"Iya, maaf-" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, "A-apa? S-saya pembantu pribadi siapa?"

"Tuan Muda Naruto. Orang yang tadi baru saja kau bentak adalah Tuan Muda Naruto," jelas Ino.

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Aduh, gawat, batinnya.

* * *

Sepulang dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dan karena waktu sudah berjalan sangat larut, Sakura terpaksa berbohong pada orang tuanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia pulang larut karena harus kerja kelompok di rumah Karin. Ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk membohongi orang tuanya karena ia harus membantu membayar hutang orang tuanya, jika tidak ia harus rela dibawa pergi oleh lintah darat dan membiarkan keluarganya menderita lebih dari ini.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Naruto, Tuan Muda berambut blonde yang tadi sore berkelahi mulut dengan Sakura saat ini sedang melaksanakan makan malam. Di atas meja terdapat banyak makanan lezat dan bernuansa mewah. Dan di sekeliling ruang makan, ada beberapa orang pelayan, seolah-olah Naruto sengaja menggoda para pelayannya dengan makanan-makanan tersebut.

Dan di sisi meja makannya, berdiri Ino dan Shikamaru, koki pribadi Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan masakannya Tuan Muda? Apakah Anda menikmatinya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengambil secangkir wine merah dan meneguknya, "Ya. Cukup enak. Kau memang hebat dalam soal memasak."

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Oh ya Ino," Naruto menoleh pada Ino.

Ino membungkukkan badannya, "Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Gadis yang tak tahu sopan santun yang tadi siang itu apa benar-benar bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadiku mulai besok?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda," Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang kenapa Anda menanyakan hal itu?" Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena mulai besok dia adalah pembantu pribadiku, bagaimana kalau besok aku memberinya kejutan?" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Ino, Shikamaru dan para pelayan yang lainnya bergidik ngeri. Oh, tidak... Bagaimana nasib Sakura besok?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Sakura langsung pergi menuju kediaman Namikaze. Di depan teras kediaman Namikaze sudah berdiri Ino dan beberapa orang pelayan lainnya. Kemudian mereka memandu Sakura ke dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku bisa langsung melayani Tuan Muda?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, tidak sabaran.

"Sebelumnya kau harus berganti baju di ruangan khusus. Kau harus memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh pelayan di sini," kata Ino menjelaskan. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar pakaian pada Sakura termasuk apron yang menjadi ciri utama pelayan di rumah orang kaya, "Kau bisa berganti baju di ruangan ini," ia menunjukkan Sakura sebuah ruangan yang letaknya berdekatan di dapur.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mulai berganti baju setelah Ino pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin selesai ia berganti baju. Banyak sekali renda-renda di baju yang dipakainya, juga ia harus memakaikan aksesoris di kepalanya. Tetapi baju yang dipakainya itu tampak berkelas. Sakura mengernyit, keluarga Namikaze benar-benar kaya sekali. Bahkan para pelayannya sampai harus memakai baju sebagus ini. Bagaimana dengan pakaian keluarga Namikaze yang asli?

Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan ganti baju. Tiba-tiba, saat ia menutup pintu ruang ganti baju, seember penuh tepung jatuh menimpanya. Sakura memekik kaget, "Huwaaaa!" ia langsung panik saat ia mendapati seluruh tubuhnya termasuk baju kerjanya diselimuti tepung putih. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah lemparan telur, pas mengenai rambutnya.

"Hei! Hentikan! Apa-apaan ini?" serunya kesal. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa seperti adonan kue. Kemudian beberapa butir telur kembali mengenai tubuhnya. Sakura memekik keras, "Hei! Siapa kalian? Beraninya melempariku telur!" ia mmbalikkan badannya dan mendapati beberapa orang pelayang laki-laki sedang melemparinya dengan telur.

PRAAKKKK!

"Yay! Tepat sasaran!" seru seorang pelayan berambut perak.

"Ayo! Lempar lagi!" sahut pelayan lainnya yang berbadan besar.

"Lempar tomat juga!" pelayan yang berambut merah mulai melempari Sakura dengan tomat.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya, tetapi ia tetap dihujani oleh telur dan tomat. Akhirnya karena ia tak tahan dilempari telur dan tomat, Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari dapur menuju koridor utama sambil bercucuran air mata. Di sepanjang dapur dan koridor ia melihat beberapa orang pelayan menertawai dirinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di hari pertama ia bekerja ia sudah dikerjai seperti ini? Dan kenapa tak ada satupun yang menolongnya, malahan menertawainya?

Di belakang Sakura yang sedang berlari, berdiri sesosok bayangan yang sedang menertawakan dirinya. Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Inilah balasannya bagi orang yang berani melawan Tuan Muda Naruto. Dan asal kau tahu saja, ini baru permulaannya, lho," ia tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

**Author Commentary: **maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, otak saya gak mau diajak kerja sama. Dan maaf juga kalau karakter Naruto dkk kelewat OOC, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga AU. Hehehe -dikepruk readers-. Anyways, review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**MY LOVER, MY SERVANT  
**Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura membersihkan tomat dan cairan kuning telur yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sial! Kenapa di hari pertama ia bekerja sudah dikerjai habis-habisan seperti ini? Apa maksudnya para pelayan di sini dengan mengerjainya sampai seperti itu? Padahal ia merasa ia tak melakukan suatu kesalahan pada mereka, kan ini hari pertamanya bertemu dengan para pelayan di sini! Sakura menyeka air matanya. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja hanya karena dikerjai seperti itu, ia harus bertahan sampai mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk membantu orang tuanya membayar hutang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara pria mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya pada asal suara tersebut. Dan ia mendapati Kiba, pria yang ditolongnya kemarin tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Eh. Kau..."

"Ng. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Tadi aku melihatmu dilempari telur dan tomat oleh para pelayan yang lain di sini, jadi, aku mengikutimu sampai di sini..." Kiba mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap wajah Sakura, "Aku tak menyangka mereka sampai mengerjaimu hingga seperti ini. Padahal ini hari pertamamu bekerja..."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Yeah. Mereka keterlauan sekali. Tapi aku tak boleh putus asa! Oh, ya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kiba menggaruk pipinya, "A-aku juga, senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebenarnya, alasan para pelayan di sini melemparimu dengan telur dan tomat itu gara-gara aku..."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemarin, karena kau menolongku dari amarah Tuan Muda Naruto, Tuan Muda Naruto jadinya menyuruh para pelayan di sini untuk mengerjaimu habis-habisan. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku..." Kiba memasang wajah menyesal.

Sakura menendang sebuah pot bunga hingga pecah,membuat Kiba langsung panik, "APA?" serunya kesal, "Apa maksudnya hanya karena kesal gara-gara aku membentaknya kemarin, ia dengan seenaknya menyuruh para pelayannya sendiri untuk mengerjaiku? Orang macam apa dia? Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya!"

"Ssst! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sakura! Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu!" kata Kiba mengingatkan.

"Aku tak pe-"

Tiba-tiba muncul Ino yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa sadar Sakura jadi menghentikan ucapannya, ia dan Kiba sama-sama menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Nona Ino?" Kiba buru-buru membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya, Sakura. Saya sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana," kata Ino. Ia langsung menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan, '_G-gawat! Tanpa sadar ucapanku terdengar olehnya! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai aku dipecat hanya karena mengata-ngatai Tuan Muda Sialan itu?_' ia menoleh pada Kiba yang juga nampaknya ketakutan kalau sampai ucapan Sakura didengar oleh Ino, "S-saya mau dibawa ke mana, Nona Ino?"

Ino tak menoleh tetapi ia menyahut, "Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja. Jadi seharusnya sekarang kau sudah mulai bekerja. Aku mencari ke mana-mana."

Sakura menghela nafas lega, ternyata perkataannya tak didengar oleh Ino. Tetapi Sakura tak dapat sepenuhnya merasa lega. Soalnya sekarang ini ia akan mulai melayani Tuan Muda yang seenaknya itu! Selama Sakura berjalan mengekor Ino menuju kamar Tuan Muda Naruto-baka (sebutan Sakura untuk Naruto), ia melihat beberapa orang pelayan yang sebaya atau hanya tua beberapa tahun darinya. Ia juga menjumpai para pelayan yang tadi siang mengerjainya, tetapi tampaknya mereka memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu ketika Sakura berpapasan dengan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling di kediaman Namikaze, akhirnya Sakura dan Ino tiba juga di kamar pribadi Naruto. Ternyata kamar pribadi Naruto besar sekali, bahkan rumah Sakura pun bisa dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Di dalam kamarnya terdapat jendela-jendela berukuran tinggi besar dan banyak lukisan raksasa bertenggeran di dindingnya. Bahkan langit-langit kamarnya mungkin setinggi lebih dari 7 meter. Sedangkan perabotan lainnya seperti tempat tidur, lemari, kaca dan sofa pun juga berkesan mewah. Sakura memandang kamar Naruto dengan takjub.

"Saya sudah datang bersama Sakura Haruno, Tuan Muda," kata Ino. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke seluruh arah, ternyata Naruto sedang duduk di atas sofa merah.

"Oh. Rupanya gadis itu sudah datang, ya. Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang, Ino," sahut Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Ino pergi. Ino membungkukkan badannya sebelum bergegas pergi.

Sakura menggeretakkan barisan giginya, orang ini benar-benar mengesalkan sekali! "Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Memangnya apa yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Sakura, menahan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari sofanya, "Tak sepantasnya pelayan sepertimu memanggilku dengan panggilan tanpa diakhiri Tuan Muda. Tapi, maklum sajalah, kau masih baru di rumah ini," ucapan itu membuat Sakura serasa ingin mencekik leher pria sombong ini. Tetapi ia harus menahan diri, ini demi kedua orang tuanya, "Karena ini hari pertamamu bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadiku, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu tentang peraturan dan tata tertib saat melayaniku di rumah ini?"

Sakura menyeringai, berusaha memendam rasa kesalnya meski urat-urat tampak bermunculan di sekitar sudut wajahnya, "Ya, ya, silahkan, sesukamu."

"Pertama, kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Kedua, selalu membungkukkan badan ketika menghadapku. Ketiga, karena kau ini masih bersekolah, aku meringankan pekerjaanmu jadi kau boleh hanya bekerja selama 6 jam perhari. Tetapi selama hari libur sekolah kau harus melayaniku seharian penuh. Yang keempat, tak boleh membantah ucapanku dan kau harus menuruti segala permintaanku," kata Naruto menjelaskan. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, astaga, peraturan dan tata tertib macam apa itu? , "Dan yang kelima, jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku dari pukul lima sore sampai setengah enam sore. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan Muda..." sahut Sakura cepat, "...baka," bisik Sakura menambahkan.

"Hmm? Apa tadi kau bilang?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah! Bu-bukan apa-apa Tuan Muda! Sekarang apakah ada pekerjaan yang bisa saya kerjakan, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sakura, berusaha pura-pura baik di hadapan majikannya, masih kesal mengingat dengan perlakuan majikan barunya padanya tadi siang.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau pikir mudah bisa bekerja di sini? Tapi tak apalah," ia menyilangkan tangannya, "Sekarang aku minta kau bawakan aku teh. Cepat! Bawakan aku teh dalam 5 menit. Takaran gulanya harus pas, jangan terlalu manis. Dan ingat, jangan terlalu panas pula airnya."

Sakura mendengus, "Ba-ik, Tu-an Mu-da!" ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dengan hati yang tak ikhlas, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Kesal, kesal! Ia kesal sekali dengan Naruto. Wajar saja sih majikan menyuruh ini itu pada pembantunya, tetapi masa sampai harus ada peraturannya segala? Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Lho? Di mana letak dapurnya, ya? Gawat, ia lupa menanyakan pada Ino di mana letak dapur! Saat Sakura tengah kebingungan, lewatlah seorang gadis.

"Kau pelayan baru di sini, ya?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Sakura menoleh. Ternyata masih ada pelayan ramah lainnya selain Kiba, "Eh, i-iya! Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut tersenyum pada Sakura, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan berjabatan dengannya, "Kamu pasti pelayan pribadi Naruto. Dan kelihatannya kamu sedang kebingungan. Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu cari?" Sakura menatap gadis berambut merah itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya cantik sekali, bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Ino, mungkin usianya juga terpaut hanya beberapa tahun. Pakaiannya juga kelihatan lebih mewah dari pada pelayan di sini. Tetapi kenapa ia menyebut nama Naruto tanpa embel-embel Tuan Muda?

"Ng, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari dapur, tetapi aku tersesat. Hehehe," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke dapur. Bagaimana?" tawar gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk, "I-iya! Terima kasih!" gadis berambut merah tersebut langsung mengantar Sakura menuju dapur.

Ternyata letak dapur tak terlalu jauh, hanya saja rumah keluarga Namikaze ini yang terlalu besar, sehingga Sakura tersesat karenanya. Sakura mengamati gadis berambut merah itu. Rasanya wajah gadis ini mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya. Mirip Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin seorang pelayan bisa berhubungan langsung dengan majikan? Sakura menggaruk pipinya, oh iya, gadis berambut merah itu belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah. Kita sudah sampai," suara gadis itu mengejutkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh-oh! Terima kasih!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Berjuang, ya. Naruto itu memang menyusahkan. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya merasa kesepian, kok," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Kesepian? , "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Sakura." Gadis itu pun menghilang di belokan.

'Gadis yang misterius,' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya. Astaga! Ia lupa untuk segera membuatkan teh untuk Naruto dalam waktu 5 menit! Mungkin sekarang waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi gara-gara ia tersesat tadi. Buru-buru Sakura membuatkan teh. Tetapi ia kebingungan saat ingin memilih teh. Di rak terdapat bermacam-macam kotak teh. Ada teh Darjeeling, Ceylon, Assam, Orange Pecaut, Hon Mutan, Earl Grey... Karena dikejar waktu, Sakura terpaksa memilih secara acak teh yang dibuatnya.

* * *

Sakura kehabisan nafas sehabis membuat teh dengan terburu-buru. Untung akhirnya ia sampai juga ke kamar Naruto tanpa perlu tersesat lagi. Ia mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Naruto.

"Masuk."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "Ini tehnya Tuan Muda Naruto," ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi teh di samping sofa Naruto.

"Terlambat 3 menit," kata Naruto. Ia menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca.

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, "Iya. Maafkan saya Tu-an Mu-da... Tadi saya tersesat," tanpa sadar urat-urat kembali bermunculan di sekitar sudut wajahnya, karena ia terus-menerus menahan rasa kesal.

"Masa hanya di dalam rumah saja bisa sampai tersesat?"

Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak mendebat ucapan majikannya yang menyebalkan ini. Ia diam mengamati Naruto yang tengah meneguk teh buatannya. Senyuman tersirat di wajah Sakura. Ia jago dalam urusan membuat teh. Apalagi sudah banyak orang yang memuji teh buatannya. Pasti Tuan Mudanya ini akan memujinya juga, "Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Muda?"

"Tak enak," sahut Naruto. Ia menumpahkan seisi teh dalam cangkir. Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat Naruto dengan seenaknya menumpahkan isi teh buatannya, "Aku tak suka teh Hon Mutan. Carikan aku teh yang lebih enak lagi," ia menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet yang telah disediakan.

Sakura serasa benar-benar ingin mencekik leher pria ini! Tetapi ia masih menahan emosinya, "Baiklah Tuan Muda. Saya akan membuatkan Anda teh yang lebih enak lagi." Kemudian Sakura kembali menghilang di ambang pintu.

* * *

"Kali ini saya membawakan Anda teh untuk dinikmati. Saya harap Anda akan menyukainya kali ini," kata Sakura sambil membawakan nampan berisi secangkir teh. Lalu ia meletakkannya di samping sofa Naruto.

Naruto meneguk tehnya. Tetapi dahinya kembali berkerut, "Tidak enak. Aku benci teh Orange Pecaut."

Sakura tanpa sadar menghentakkan kakinya, "Baiklah Tuan Muda! Jadi Anda tak menyukai teh Orange Pecaut, ya? Sekarang Anda mau saya bawakan teh apa Tuan Muda?" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto tersenyum, "Pikirkan sendiri. Sebagai seorang pelayan tak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, Sakura."

'Dasar sialan kau!,' Tangan Sakura sudah gatal ingin menghajar pria yang tengah duduk di depannya. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum di depan majikannya, "Maaf Tuan Muda. Sekarang saya permisi sebentar. Saya akan buatkan teh yang lebih enak," ia keluar dari kamar pribadi Naruto.

Selepas Sakura pergi, Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak pecah, "Dasar pelayan bodoh. Ini balasannya karena sudah bersikap berani di hadapanku. Sekarang rasakan akibatnya, kukerjai habis-habisan. Mungkin dalam 2 hari ia akan mengundurkan diri sebagai pelayan pribadi," pikir Naruto, di sela-sela tawa cekikikannya.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura kembali berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi teh Darjeeling. Sakura memelototi Naruto dengan tatapan marah, awas saja kalau kali ini ia kembali mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukainya!

"Ini tehnya Tuan Muda. Silahkan dinikmati," kata Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto meneguk teh buatannya.

Naruto kembali meneguk teh Darjeeling tersebut. Alisnya terangkat saat ia mencicipi teh Darjeeling buatan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Hah, bagaimana Tuan Muda? Apa kau masih mau mengatakan bahwa teh buatanku tak enak, huh_? Sakura masih menunggu komentar majikannya akan teh buatannya.

PRANNGGG

"Ini tak enak. Aku kurang menyukai teh Darjeeling. Dan juga rasanya terlalu manis, tak cocok untuk teh Darjeeling yang ada rasa mint-nya. Dasar tak berguna," kata Naruto sinis sambil menjatuhkan cangkir yang berisi teh Darjeeling buatan Sakura, "Kalau begini apa lebih baik kau kupecat saja, ya?"

Sakura tak peduli akan perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya yang akan dipecat. Ia menatap teh yang telah dibuatnya itu dengan seenaknya dibuang begitu saja. Ia merasa tak dihargai. Padahal ia sudah susah payah membuatkannya untuk majikannya. Cukup sudah! Sakura berjalan menuju Naruto, sambil melepas sepatunya. Dan ia mengayunkan sepatunya ke atas kepala Naruto. Naruto jatuh dari atas sofanya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, hah? Berani sekali kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku dengan memukul kepalaku menggunakan barang kotor tersebut! Kau minta kupecat sekarang juga, hah?" seru Naruto marah.

Sakura tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku tak takut padamu, Tuan Muda-baka. Seharusnya sebagai orang kaya kau diajari cara menghargai kerja keras orang bukan? Apa kau ini bodoh, ya? Bahkan orang miskin lebih pintar darimu. Aku ini sudah bersusah payah membuatkanmu teh, tapi kau dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan teh buatanku dengan seenaknya. Apa-apaan itu. Biar saja kau memecatku, aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kau mau menghargai kerja keras orang lain atau tidak," Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda." Ia pun menghilang dari ambang pintu, tak mempedulikan suara seruan Naruto yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Sakura menarik nafas, astaga. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apakah ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Ini kan pekerjaannya satu-satunya yang dapat membantunya membayar hutang orang tuanya! Tapi tak apalah. Ia bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik dari pada ini. Saat Sakura berpikir demikian, ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan di belakangnya.

"Eh?" Sakura membalikkan badannya.

Di belakangnya berdiri Kiba, Ino dan beberapa pelayan lainnya. Mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung, "Kenapa kalian menepuk tangan? Apa kalian senang aku dipecat begitu saja?"

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Bukan begitu. Maksud kami bertepuk tangan adalah kau satu-satunya pelayan pertama di sini yang berani melawan Tuan Muda. Padahal pelayan baru yang terdahulu saja belum tentu berani melakukannya," jelas Ino. Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Maksudnya?

"Tapi dia sudah memecatku..."

"Tenang saja Sakura," timbrung Kiba, "Meski Tuan Muda adalah majikan di sini, tetapi Tuan Besar-lah yang bertugas memutuskan apakah pelayan di sini pantas untuk dipecat atau tidak. Tuan Besar sedang mencari pelayan yang berani menghadapi Tuan Muda karena di antara kami dan pelayan-pelayan yang sebelumnya, selalu gagal melayani Tuan Muda dikarenakan sikapnya yang demikian. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan perkataannya. Tetapi untung saja sudah ada kau di sini, Sakura!"

Sakura tetap merasa bingung, "Artinya aku tidak dipecat?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan Tuan Muda."

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, artinya ia harus mengurus Tuan Muda itu seumur hidupnya?

"Pokoknya sekarang selamat berjuang, ya," kata Ino memberi semangat, "Dan juga maafkan atas perlakuan para pelayan di sini padamu. Mereka mengerjaimu karena perintah Tuan Muda. Tetapi dengan adanya kau sekarang, setidaknya kau bisa membantu kami mengurus Tuan Muda. Nah selamat bekerja!" Ino dan para pelayan yang lain pergi meninggalkannya.

"E-eh..." Sakura masih merasa bingung dengan perkataan Ino dan Kiba.

"Hei kamu."

Sakura kembali menoleh saat ia mendengar seorang gadis memanggilnya. Ternyata bukan seorang, melainkan tiga orang gadis yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Termasuk Ino, padahal tadi sepertinya ia berjalan meninggalkannya. Sedangkan dua gadis lainnya berpakaian pelayan sama sepertinya.

"Ternyata kamu menarik juga," kata gadis yang rambutnya dikepol dua tersebut.

"Kamu hebat ya bisa melawan Tuan Muda. Padahal tak ada seorang pun pelayan di sini yang berani melawannya," timpal gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Bukan apa-apa, sih... Hanya saja memang sifat dasarku senang melawan orang yang kasar dan seenaknya."

"Tapi kau memang hebat Sakura," kata Ino, "Sekarang selamat datang di kediaman Namikaze. Mulai sekarang kau akan kerepotan lho mengurusi Tuan Muda!"

"Ya. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha nanti, Nona Ino," sahut Sakura antusias.

"Hei. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Nona. Cukup saja panggil aku Ino," kata Ino ramah.

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Ino ini memang baik rupanya. Ia mengangguk, "Ba-baiklah Ino. Lalu? Kalian?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung pada dua orang gadis lainnya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Ino.

"Oh ya! Kami terlambat memperkenalkan diri!" seru gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua, "Namaku Ten Ten. Aku bertugas untuk merapikan semua tempat tidur di sini. Salam kenal, ya," katanya ramah. Ia dan Sakura berjabat tangan.

"Dan panggil saja aku Temari. Aku bertugas sebagai staff di dapur. Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya," gadis yang berambut pirang dikuncir empat kini yang menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya hari ini tak terlalu buruk, karena sekarang ia bisa mempunyai teman-teman baru.

* * *

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya waktu mandi Anda," Sakura mengingatkan Naruto sambil membawakan baju ganti dan sepatu yang akan dikenakan Naruto, "Sekarang sudah jam lima sore Tuan Muda."

Naruto mendengus, "Nanti dulu, aku ingin tidur seben-"

Sakura lengsung menjewer telinga Naruto, "Tak boleh Tuan Muda. Sekarang saatnya waktu mandi Anda Tuan."

"Sial, dasar pelayan tak sopan! Kenapa sih kau tidak dipecat saja?" seru Naruto kesal, "Kenapa pelayan brutal dan kasar sepertimu yang harus melayaniku? Bisa-bisa badanku memar semua kalau kau jadi pelayanku! Ini semua salah ayah!"

"Jangan mengomel saja, Tuan Muda. Cepatlah mandi. Airnya sudah saya siapkan," kata Sakura.

"Iya, iya! Aku mandi sekarang!" omel Naruto, "Kau cepatlah keluar! Aku ingin mandi sekarang juga. Ingat peraturannya, Sakura. Kau tak boleh masuk ke dalam kamarku sampai jam setengah enam," kata Naruto meningatkan sebelum Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala, majikannya ini menyusahkan saja. Kenapa hanya karena soal peraturan saja ia masih mempermasalahkannya. Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula untuk apa ia masuk ke kamar pribadi Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah mandi? Bisa-bisa ia dikira cewek mesum. Sakura jatuh lunglai di atas lantai. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Semoga saja, orang tuanya tak curiga mengapa ia selalu pulang malam-malam.

* * *

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia mulai mengantuk, karena terlalu lama menunggui Naruto mandi. Saat Sakura mulai tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali terbangun saat ia sadar bahwa ia masih membawa pakaian Naruto. Aduh, bisa gawat nanti kalau majikannya kembali marah-marah, menyalahkannya karena membiarkannya tak memakai baju. Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Baiklah, tak ada orang. Mungkin majikannya masih mandi. Sakura melangkah pelan, ia meletakkan pakaian Naruto di atas tempat tidur, dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Ternyata kau memang tampan, ya."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Eh? Rasanya ia mendengar suara seseorang. Sakura membalikkan badannya ke arah kamar mandi. Hmm, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Artinya Naruto sudah selesai mandi. Sakura buru-buru melangkah keluar lagi.

"Kau memang pria paling tampan di seluruh jagad raya."

Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa dari tadi ia mendengar suara pria sedang memuji ketampanan pria lainnya? Baiklah, ini aneh. Apa Naruto membawa pria lain ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi mana mungkin, Naruto kan sudah pasti bukan gay. Atau memang gay? Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kamar Naruto, bisa gawat kalau ia tertangkap basah memasuki kamar Naruto saat ia sedang mandi. Bukannya ia ingin mematuhi peraturan Naruto, tapi setidaknya ia ingin berbakti sedikit pada Naruto.

"Semua pria pasti iri pada ketampananmu, ganteng."

Sakura akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Kenapa dari tadi ia terus-terusan mendengar suara pria sedang memuji ketampanan orang? Apa Naruto memang betulan gay? Tapi dari mana ia membawa pria asing masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Apa karena itu Naruto melarangnya masuk di jam-jam tertentu karena memang menyembunyikan pria di dalam kamarnya? Sakura mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dan sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terkejut.

Naruto yang mengenakan pajama sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil bergaya, mematut bayangannya di depan cermin, "Ternyata kau memang ganteng Naruto. Tak ada pria lain di dunia ini yang dapat mengalahkan ketampananmu. Dengan wajah setampan ini kau bisa menaklukkan hati semua gadis di dunia ini."

Astaga, astaga! Ternyata majikannya itu menderita penyakit narsis! Sakura langsung berteriak kaget, membuat Naruto yang berada di sana tersentak kaget dan menghentikan aksi narsisnya di depan cermin.

"Hwaaa! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" seru Naruto kaget, "Sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku, 'kan?"

"Ma-maaf Tuan Muda! Saya hanya lupa membawakan pakaian untuk Anda!" kata Sakura, ia menahan tawanya, "S-sekarang saya permisi dulu..."

Naruto yang sadar bahwa Sakura ternyata melihat kebiasaannya yang memalukan itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura, "Kau melihatnya, ya?"

Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura tak tahu, "Eh? Melihat apa, ya?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh, tetapi ia tak dapat menahan tawanya. Hingga tawanya pecah. Naruto memerah.

"K-kau! Seharusnya kau tak boleh masuk ke sini! Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu!"

"Ya... Saya mengerti Tuan Muda. Sepertinya memang sudah ditakdirkan ada seseorang yang tahu akan kebiasaan aneh Tuan Muda," Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Sekarang saya sudah bisa pergi, Tuan Muda?"

"Tunggu. Aku minta padamu agar kau tak memberi tahu soal ini pada siapa pun. Kau mengerti?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Ya. Ya," Sakura membalikkan badannya.

Tetapi Naruto kembali menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeret Sakura ke dinding. Kini tubuh Sakura dan Naruto berhadapan dan saling bersentuhan. Sakura tersentak, kenapa ia dan Naruto harus dalam posisi seperti ini? Ia seperti berada di dalam adegan pemerkosaan saja, "Tu-tunggu Tuan Muda! Apa yang Anda lakukan? Biarkan saya pergi sekarang! Saya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan saya yang lainnya Tuan Muda!"

Naruto meletakkan tangan Sakura ke dinding dan menatap Sakura, "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Sakura," kata Naruto, "Sebelum kau berjanji tak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapa pun. Kau mau berjanji padaku, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya masalah soal kenarsisanmu itu bukan masalah yang besar?"

"Masalahnya aku akan malu sekali kalau sampai rahasiaku suka bernarsis ria sampai ketahuan oleh orang lain! Kau tahu, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang kalau sampai mereka tahu aku yang Tuan Muda kaya raya, berkarisma, tampan, dan cerdas ini punya kebiasaan senang bernarsis-ria? Bisa-bisa harga diriku jatuh!" Sakura sweatdrop saat ia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ternyata majikannya yang seenaknya, kasar dan tak tahu cara menghargai orang lain ini punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi bukannya tak masalah kalau jadi orang narsis, bahkan Sakura sendiri pun juga senang bernarsis-ria. Meski tak separah Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Baiklah Tuan Muda, sekarang bisa Anda lepaskan saya? Saya janji tak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapa pun," kata Sakura kesal.

Naruto tersentak dengan muka memerah. Ia buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura, "K-kau, sih! Seharusnya kau jangan masuk!"

"Anda sudah mengatakannya tadi Tuan Muda," dengus Sakura saat ia melihat wajah merah Naruto, "Sekarang saya permisi dulu."

Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sial... Kenapa harus Sakura sih yang mengetahui rahasianya? Bagaimana ini? Tapi Naruto hanya mendengus, "Yah sudahlah, lebih baik aku terpaksa percaya padanya. Setidaknya wajahnya cukup cantik juga..."

* * *

"Ingat Sakura, ketika Tuan Muda Naruto sedang makan malam, kau tak boleh banyak bergerak. Dan juga kau tak boleh banyak bicara saat acara makan malam sedang berlangsung," jelas Ino pada Sakura saat menjelang acara makan malam.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah. Akan kuingat. Tetapi kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah peraturan di sini bahwa setiap acara makan malam dilaksanakan, para pelayan harus berdiri mengitari ruang makan dan tak boleh berbicara selama acara makan malam berlangsung," Sakura mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Ino.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang menyeruak masuk, "Makanan utama dan penutupnya sudah datang!" serunya, sambil mendorong sebuah meja beroda. Aroma sedap menyeruak masuk. Sakura menghirup bau tersebut dalam-dalam, baru kali ini ia menghirup aroma hidangan seenak ini.

"Sepertinya enak, ya," bisik Ten Ten pada Sakura.

"Iya. Belum pernah aku menghirup aroma masakan seenak ini. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya. Enak sekali Tuan Muda," kata Sakura berangan-angan.

"Sikapmu sama seperti Chouji, Sakura," canda Temari.

Sakura memasang wajah bingung, "Siapa itu Chouji?" tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya.

Temari menunjuk seorang pria gendut yang berdiri di samping meja makan, "Chouji itu staff dapur sama sepertiku. Dia suka sekali makan. Biasanya ada hidangan makanan yang masih bersisa ialah yang selalu menghabiskannya. Memang, sih, kedengarannya agak aneh, tapi itulah Chouji," kata Temari menjelaskan.

Sakura memperhatikan pria gendut yang bernama Chouji dari tadi Chouji tak berhenti-berhentinya memandangi hidangan utama yang disiapkan. Sepertinya Chouji ingin sekali menyicipi masakan khusus untuk Tuan Muda. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Oh, ya. Apa orang tua Tuan Muda, maksudku Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar tidak ikut makan malam? Lalu apakah Tuan Muda hanya makan sendirian seperti ini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Astaga, banyak sekali pertanyaanmu itu, Sakura. Yah, memang sih, Tuan Muda selalu makan malam sendirian. Beliau anak tunggal, sekaligus penerus langsung Namikaze Corporation. Tuan Muda jarang bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Besar dikarenakan keduanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing," jelas Ino akhirnya.

"Tuan Besar biasanya pulang hanya sebulan sekali, begitu pula dengan Nyonya Besar. Sebagai seorang artis ternama, Nyonya Besar hampir tak punya waktu pulang ke rumah. Tetapi tadi siang ia baru saja pulang, dan kembali pergi sekitar pukul enam sore..." kata Temari menambahkan.

Sakura memegang dadanya, ternyata Tuan Muda Naruto itu cukup kasihan juga, ya. Pantas saja ia seperti itu, ternyata karena kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah tiba. Harap bersiap-siap semuanya!" seru Ino saat ia melihat tanda dari Shikamaru, koki pribadi Naruto bahwa ia telah datang.

Seluruh pelayan yang berada di sana langsung berbaris dengan rapi, dan mendadak seisi ruang makan menjadi sepi. Sakura memandang takjub, rasanya seperti tentara saja harus berbaris segala. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali terkejut saat mendapati Chouji masih menatapi hidangan utama sedangkan para pelayan yang lain sudah berbaris, dan parahnya tangannya sudah mencuil hidangan utama.

"Chouji! Tuan Muda sudah datang!" seru Ino saat ia melihat Chouji sedang mencicipi hidangan utama.

"Hei, gendut, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Chouji langsung menghentikan aksi makannya saat ia melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Chouji menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya, "Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Sa-saya tak tahan melihat hidangan selezat ini. Mohon maafkan saya," kata Chouji, membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu minta maaf?" Naruto memasang wajah marah, "Makan malamku yang lezat jadi tercampur dengan tanganmu yang kotor tahu! Mana bisa kau mengembalikannya seperti semula!"

"Ma-maafkan saya!" Chouji bersujud di depan Naruto.

Sakura yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu langsung menghampiri Naruto, "Hentikan Tuan Muda! Ia kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Sa-Sakura!" seru Ino kaget, melihat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau ja-"

"Kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Naruto kesal pada Sakura, "Kau juga mau kuberi hukuman?"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "Mungkin bagi Anda, sebagai seorang pelayan saya tak sopan telah mengatakan hal seperti ini, tetapi saya harap setidaknya mulai saat ini Anda juga belajar untuk tidak memandang orang lain sebagai benda! Chouji kan tidak sengaja memakan hidangan khusus Tuan Muda karena ia tak tahan untuk mencicipinya. Saya mohon kali ini Anda bersedia memaafkannya," kata Sakura.

Seisi ruang makan, termasuk Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kaget. Bahkan Chouji menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya sambil beruraian air mata.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menyisir rambutnya, "Hh, kumaafkan kau kali ini gendut. Tapi kalau lain kali kau mengulangi perbuatan yang sama, aku tak segan-segan untuk menghukummu! Kau mengerti? Sekarang Shikamaru, buatkan aku hidangan utama yang lainnya. Cepat!"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya sampai di pelipisnya, "Ba-baiklah Tuan Muda, saya mengerti!" ia langsung menghilang di depan pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Dan kau Sakura," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tangannya ke arah Sakura, "Kali ini aku turuti keinginanmu. Setidaknya kau harus merasa berterima kasih padaku," Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke barisannya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali memilih pergi menuju ruang baca sampai makan malamnya siap.

Kini seisi ruangan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget selepas Naruto pergi. Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar bisa menaklukkan Tuan Muda yang menyusahkan dalam sekejap. Chouji menghampiri Sakura dan berkata, "Terima kasih, ya. Kau telah menolongku. Entah bagaimana aku membalasnya..."

"Ah. Bukan masalah," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Kau hebat Sakura," kata Kiba takjub, "Seperti sedang menaklukkan seekor serigala saja."

"Iya, kau keren sekali!" timpal Ten Ten.

Sakura sebenarnya juga cukup kaget dengan sikap Naruto tadi. Padahal biasanya kalau ia mendebat Naruto, Naruto akan memarahinya terlebih dahulu. Hmm, mungkin Naruto saja yang memang sedikit aneh.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang baca, Naruto duduk di atas sofa yang biasa ia duduki sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lapar dan sangat kesal saat melihat Chouji dengan seenaknya memakan makan malamnya. Tetapi kenapa, ya, saat ia melihat Sakura memintanya untuk memaafkan kesalahan Chouji, ia dengan begitu saja langsung menurutinya. Kenapa, ya?

* * *

_**Author commentary**_: Mau mati rasanya... Ceritanya jadi ancur begini... -nangis darah- Terima kasih yang telah mereview sebelumnya. Maaf juga saya gak bisa balas reviewnya lewat PM T-T. Tapi saya boleh minta reviewnya? -dijontos-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author commentary: ****Maaf atas lamanya saya mengupdate cerita ini, karena saya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, haha. Karena itu mohon maafkanlah saya, mumpung kita memasuki bulan puasa :D (ngarep). Dan karena saya sudah terlalu lama mengupdate, saya memperpanjang chapter berikut ini. Baiklah, tanpa perlu ragu-ragu lagi, silahkan menikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY LOVER, MY SERVANT**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Malam ini ia harus kembali berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya, memberi alasan mengapa ia pulang ke rumah lebih telat dari biasanya. Sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas permukaan pintu rumahnya dan kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, '_Yak! Kau pasti bisa membohongi mereka Sakura!_'

Sakura menggenggam pegangan pintu dan mendorong pelan pintu rumahnya dengan sebelah bahunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit dan melihat bahwa rumahnya kosong. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya dan Konohamaru sudah pergi tidur, pikirnya. Sambil berjinjit, Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan menyelinap masuk. Ia berjalan pelan melewati kamar adiknya tanpa menimbulkan suara, sampai akhirnya ia berjalan melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya yang di mana pintunya tertutup rapat. Menghela nafas lega, Sakura kini berlari pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Ke mana saja kau, Sakura Haruno? Malam-malam begini baru pulang…" terdengar suara ibunya, mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura nyaris melompat jantungnya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya sambil memegangi dadanya dan mendapati Tsunade tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Dan kenapa kau memasang wajah ketakutan begitu?"

"E-eh, i-ibu, selamat malam," Sakura nyengir lebar mirip kuda-kuda di peternakan, "Dan selamat malam ayah…" Sakura meringis melihat ayahnya, Jiraiya, yang sedang dalam posisi setengah tidur ikut-ikutan memandanginya, "Aku bisa memberikan alasan. Hari ini aku terpaksa bekerja kelompok di rumah temanku, tapi tak kusangka sampai harus pulang selarut ini… Jadi…"

"Kau sedang tidak mencari-cari alasan, kan, nona Haruno?" suara Tsunade terdengar marah, "Aku dan ayahmu terus menungguimu pulang. Apa kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami? Dan kurasa seharusnya kau tak pulang selarut ini, Sakura. Tak pantas seorang gadis pulang sampai selarut ini. Bagaimana kalau tetangga kita sampai menyangka hal-hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirimu?"

"Iya, Bu. Maafkan aku," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ah. Sudahlah," kata Jiraiya sambil menguap lebar-lebar, "Kau bisa memarahinya besok, Tsunade. Malam ini kita harus tidur," ia menarik pergelangan tangan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Kau benar," lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Tapi ingat, Sakura, besok kau harus siap-siap menerima ceramah panjang dariku. Dan kau juga, kau harus cepat tidur. Meski besok kau libur, aku tak mau kau sampai kesiangan," ia dan Jiraiya menghilang di ambang pintu.

Sambil menggaruk pipinya, Sakura menghela nafas lega, "Untung saja," gumamnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meraih-raih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat tangannya mendapati seikat uang tunai sebesar satu juta ryo, "Mungkin besok ayah dan ibu tak akan menyangka bahwa kini mereka memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar hutang."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan tentu saja setelah ia bangun ia harus mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari ibunya. Hari ini ia akan menginap di kediaman Uzumaki selama liburan sekolah karena berdasarkan perkataan Ino kemarin ia harus bekerja ekstra selama seminggu. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berlibur di villa milik Karin, dan tentu saja dengan meminta persetujuan dari Karin karena telah melibatkannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan berlibur ke villa, kan?" tanya Tsunade, bingung melihat anaknya tampak terburu-buru membereskan pakaian yang akan dibawanya, "Katanya jam sepuluh nanti kau baru akan berangkat ke rumah Karin?"

"Tak ada waktu, Bu. Aku harus datang lebih cepat supaya bisa membantu Karin membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, aku sudah janji padanya kemarin." Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Konohamaru yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, "Selamat pagi, Konohamaru."

"Kakak mau ke mana?" tanya Konohamaru sambil mengucek matanya, "Kenapa kakak beres-beres pakaian begitu?"

"Kakakmu akan pergi berlibur ke villa temannya hari ini, selama seminggu penuh," kata Tsunade menjelaskan pada anak bungsunya.

Wajah Konohamaru tampak mengerut, "Ke villa? Aku juga mau ikut…"

Sakura buru-buru mendebat perkataan adiknya, "Tidak boleh, Konohamaru… Aku pergi ke villa bersama teman-temanku! Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau ikut nanti? Bisa-bisa kau merasa bosan…"

"Sudahlah Konohamaru," Tsunade menepuk bahu Konohamaru dengan lembut, "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kasihan kakakmu, kalau sampai harus mengurusimu nanti gara-gara kau memaksa ikut dengannya."

"Tapi aku juga mau ikut dengan kakak…" rajuk Konohamaru.

"Nanti kalau aku pulang kubawakan oleh-oleh, deh!" janji Sakura. Ia memakai sepatunya yang sudah agak lusuh sambil menenteng tas besarnya, "Aku berangkat dulu, ya, Bu! Oh, ya, ayah mana?"

"Oh, kau sudah mau pergi, ya, Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya muncul dari pintu kamar dengan pakaian yang dipakainya sehari-hari untuk bekerja.

"Ya, ayah. Aku pergi dulu, ya," Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Saat ia berbalik sesaat, ia tersenyum samar-samar, melihat tangan ayahnya menggenggam setumpuk uang tunai bernilai satu juta ryo.

* * *

Bis yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti tepat di sebuah halte bis di dekat kediaman Uzumaki. Saat ia turun, ada tiga orang perempuan lainnya yang juga turun di halte yang sama dengannya. Masing-masing dari mereka juga membawa tas berukuran besar. Sakura baru mengira bahwa ketiga gadis itu juga merupakan pelayan di kediaman Uzumaki sama sepertinya, karena saat Sakura berjalan menuju kediaman Uzumaki, ketiga gadis itu juga mengikutinya.

"Gadis yang itu, ya, katamu?"

"Ya, yang itu, yang katanya berhasil menjadi pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda."

"Sombong sekali dia, mentang-mentang berhasil menjadi pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda, dia seenaknya saja berjalan membelakangi kita."

"…?" Sakura menoleh sesaat ke arah tiga orang gadis itu saat ia mendengar mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Tetapi saat ia menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat ketiga gadis itu memalingkan muka mereka darinya. Dahi Sakura berkerut heran, 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, mengira bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan soal diriku…'

Akhirnya Sakura tiba tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Ia berdiri di sana dan kemudian menempelkan jarinya di sebuah mesin khusus; seperti yang diajarkan Ino padanya setiap kali ia masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar saat terdengar bunyi 'pip'. Sambil melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang gadis di belakangnya menabraknya, menyerobot masuk. Sakura tersungkur ke atas tanah sambil meringis pelan.

"Hei!" geramnya kesal sambil memegangi belakang punggungnya. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sengaja menabraknya.

"Ups, maaf," kata salah seorang dari mereka saat melihat Sakura tengah terduduk di atas tanah. Wajahnya menyeringai lebar, "Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan, ya, duduk di atas tanah?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "A-APA?" bentaknya sambil menggeram marah. Ia merasa seperti sedang dilecehkan.

"Sudahlah," kata salah seorang lainnya dari ketiga gadis itu sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan, "Gak ada gunanya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama pelayan yang tak tahu sopan santun ini. Ayo kita pergi," sambil disusul suara tawa lainnya, ketiga gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura bak orang yang mati gaya. Ia menutup mulutnya sambil menggeram, "Awas saja ketiga orang itu… Ugghhh!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya.

Seseorang menarik lengannya, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, "Lho? Ten Ten? Umm, yeah, aku taka pa-apa…" kata Sakura. Ia berdiri dari atas tanah sambil dibantu oleh Ten Ten, "Terima kasih, ya, sudah menolongku."

"Sama-sama," sahut Ten Ten dengan riang, "Oh ya, kenapa kau duduk di atas tanah begitu sih? Kau baru jatuh atau apa?"

"Jatuh," jawab Sakura cepat, "Ini gara-gara seseorang menabrakku," katanya. Sebenarnya ia hendak mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai oleh ketiga orang gadis, tetapi buru-buru ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Lalu, siapa sebenarnya ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan di sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada tiga orang yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Ten Ten menyipitkan matanya sedikit, "Hmm? Mereka itu kan Shion, Haku dan Tayuya…" kata Ten Ten memberitahukan, "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal mereka?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Ten Ten mangut-mangut, "Kuberitahu, ya, sebaiknya kau jangan pernah berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka itu tiga orang cewek yang paling menyebalkan di tempat ini. Kadang mereka suka menggencet pelayan-pelayan baru di sini, atau bahkan mengerjai junior-junior mereka. Dulu aku pun pernah mereka kerjai."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sambil bergumam bahwa ia juga barusan saja di_bully_ oleh mereka.

"Kau baru bekerja di sini, sih. Tapi setelah beberapa hari lagi kau pasti akan tahu," ujar Ten Ten memberitahukan, "Mereka itu suka terang-terangan kalau sedang menggosipkan seseorang. Bahkan terkadang mereka suka membolos dari tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Ino. Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa orang pelayan yang protes soal mereka, tapi tetap saja…" Ten Ten menghela nafas sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dan asal kau tahu, mereka itu terobsesi dengan Tuan Muda Naruto. Bahkan mereka senang sekali mencuri perhatiannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sakura hanya diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengarkan semua ucapan Ten Ten sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

* * *

"Sakura, tolong kau bawakan baju-baju ini untuk Tuan Muda," suara Ino yang memanggilnya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja berganti baju bersamaan dengan Ten Ten langsung berlari ke tempat Ino memanggilnya, "Tuan Muda masih berada di kamarnya, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil setumpuk baju yang sepertinya baru saja disetrika.

"Ya. Nanti kau langsung meninggalkan baju-baju ini di kamarnya, ya," kata Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berbisik sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, "Itu sih kalau kau tak keberatan untuk melihatnya sedang berganti baju."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkerut bingung, "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu, Ino?"

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, sekarang kau cepat ke kamarnya, oke?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum seperti ingin menggoda Sakura. Sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, ia pun berlalu pergi.

Sakura yang kebingungan berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Naruto sambil membawakan baju untuknya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bertanya soal maksud perkataan Ino barusan, tetapi ia juga malas berurusan dengan Naruto hanya karena telat membawakan baju untuknya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Naruto setelah berputar-putar selama lebih dari tiga menit, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, ini saya bawakan baju ganti," kata Sakura pelan.

"Masuk," terdengar suara menyahut dari balik pintu.

Sakura menarik pegangan pintu dan mendorong pintu dengan sebelah bahunya. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto sambil celingukan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Naruto dan meletakkan pakaian yang dibawanya. Saat Sakura berbalik menuju ke pintu kamar, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto sedang melakukan latihan push up dengan badan telanjang dari pinggang ke atas. Badannya berkilau karena keringat. Tanpa sengaja Sakura memekik pelan dengan muka memerah bak tomat.

Naruto yang mendengar suara pekikan Sakura buru-buru menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia langsung menghentikan latihan push up-nya dan duduk berlutut sambil menghadap ke arah Sakura. Awalnya alisnya mengerut heran melihat kehadiran Sakura, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Oh, kau rupanya. Kenapa kau tampak kaget begitu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau melihat seorang pria sedang melakukan latihan push up?"

"M-maafkan saya!" Sakura buru-buru memalingkan mukanya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan apron yang dikenakannya. Sial, tuan mudanya ini tampak keren sekali karena mandi keringat, apalagi badannya yang tampak kekar dan gagah dengan bentuk badan _six packs_! Kini Sakura mengerti apa maksud perkataan Ino. Sambil berpikir demikian, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "K-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Tuan Muda…" katanya.

Tetapi ia merasakan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal, "Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"B-bukannya begitu! S-saya hanya… Umm," Sakura tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. Kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya yang satu lagi yang sedang berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memerah begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"W-wajah saya tidak memerah!" bantah Sakura masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya, "Tuan Muda, saya rasa sekarang saya harus segera pergi. Nona Ino sudah menyuruh saya untuk segera kembali setelah mengantarkan pakaian untuk Tuan Muda…" pinta Sakura. Ia merasa wajahnya semakin memerah saat merasakan Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat.

"Jadi kau lebih patuh terhadap Ino ketimbang aku, begitu?" suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kesal, "Sekarang apakah kau keberatan untuk menemani sebentar dan membantuku merapikan tempat tidurku?"

"B-bukannya begitu…"

"Kalau begitu," Naruto menarik Sakura ke dinding dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi kini ia berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Sakura yang tengah diam tak berdaya, menempel di tembok, "Kenapa kau menutup kedua matamu begitu, Sakura-chan? Apa kau begitu ketakutan denganku?"

'_Sakura-chan,_' Sakura agak terbuai dengan nama panggilan tersebut, tetapi ia tetap menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, "Saya tak butuh alasan bukan, menutup kedua mata saya karena melihat Tuan Muda tak mengenakan pakaian di hadapan saya…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai bajuku," ucap Naruto setengah berbisik ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang berdesir hebat mengalir ke wajahnya, karena kini Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia hendak melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tetapi genggaman Naruto begitu kuat, sehingga ia jadi tak berdaya. Saat ia merasakan Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Sakura membuka matanya sedikit, dan melihat Naruto tengah mengenakan baju yang barusan dibawanya.

Sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura, Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kau lihat? Aku sudah memakai bajuku. Tak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan. Kau tak berpikir bahwa aku akan memperkosamu, bukan?"

"B-bukan begitu, Tuan Muda," kata Sakura tergagap-gagap. Sekarang ia merasa debaran jantungnya semakin tak terkendalikan, "Saya… Saya baru pertama kali ini sendirian berhadapan dengan seorang pria tanpa pakaian dari pinggang ke atas… S-saya jadi berpikir…" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya saat ia melihat Naruto juga ikut memerah wajahnya. Sakura mengernyit heran, "Tuan Muda? Anda kenapa?"

"Ah," Naruto menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, seperti ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Aku tak apa-apa…" ia kemudian tertawa pelan sambil berpikir, '_Gadis ini ternyata cukup polos, meski ia bersikap kasar padaku kemarin…_'

Sakura yang melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Ehm, kalau begitu, apakah saya bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, "Hmm? Jadi kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Masih banyak pekerjaan lainnya yang harus selesaikan Tuan Muda, setidaknya sampai Anda kembali meminta saya untuk melakukan sesuatu," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat.

Ia mendengar Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan berkata, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ia berbalik pergi menuju pintu kamar Naruto.

Saat tangannya hendak memutar pegangan pintu, Sakura mendengar suara Naruto di belakangnya, "Kau tahu? Menurutku kau itu tampak cantik kalau bersikap manis di hadapanku," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat, merasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah untuk sesaat dan debaran jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang. Tetapi seolah berpura-pura tak menyadarinya, Sakura tetap berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto yang di belakangnya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan sesampainya di luar kamar Naruto, Sakura menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

'_Apa ia bermaksud menggodaku karena aku bersikap kurang sopan padanya?_' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sampai kepalanya terasa pusing, "Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, Sakura. Mana mungkin seorang pria kaya raya bisa menyukai pembantunya? Seperti kisah dalam film saja," kata Sakura, menegur dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sementara, di belakangnya tiga orang cewek mengamatinya. Wajah mereka tampak tak senang melihat Sakura.

"Lihat wajahnya itu. Menyebalkan sekali!" geram Tayuya, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Ia menatap kepergian Sakura sambil mencibir kesal.

"Padahal kita yang lebih pantas mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi pelayan pribadi tuan muda, bukannya anak itu!" balas Shion, salah seorang cewek lainnya yang berambut pirang panjang, "Bahkan gaya maupun wajahnya tidak terlalu menarik. Tetapi kenapa tuan muda bisa menyukainya? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa perkataan pelayan-pelayan lainnya soal pelayan baru itu bohong!"

Haku, pemimpin di antara mereka bertiga, hanya bersungut-sungut penuh kemarahan sambil bergumam, "Kurasa kita bisa memberinya sedikit ceramah panjang. Aku sudah muak melihatnya terus merebut perhatian tuan muda Naruto, padahal ia baru bekerja di sini tak lebih dari seminggu!" ia menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh Tayuya dan Shion mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka bertiga berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berdebam di lantai mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat ia hendak membalikkan badannya, ia mendengar suara seorang cewek berkata dengan sinisnya, "Oh. Jadi ini, ya, gadis pelayan baru yang berani-beraninya mencuri perhatian tuan muda?" gadis itu ternyata Shion. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

Sakura megerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, "Hah?"

"Pakai pasang wajah tak tahu pula. Padahal aku yakin kalau dia memang bermaksud merebut tuan muda dari kita," balas Tayuya gusar.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura bingung, "Aku tak bermaksud merebut siapa-siapa!" ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, beberapa orang pelayan lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka, tetapi mereka hanya diam sambil berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Tampaknya mereka takut terhadap ketiga cewek ini. Sial sekali, hari ini ia harus dibully oleh pelayan seperti mereka.

Haku menarik lengan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, menyeret Sakura ke sebuah lorong gelap yang jarang dilalui pelayan. Kemudian sesampainya di ujung lorong, Haku menyentakkan tangan Sakura dengan kasar, "Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ya! Kami tahu bahwa kau pasti berniat merebut perhatian tuan muda kan? Jangan mentang-mentang kau mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan pribadinya, kau dengan seenaknya mendekati tuan muda tanpa izin dari kami! Dan asal kau tahu, ya, kami ini lebih senior dari pada pelayan baru sepertimu!" ia melotot marah pada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa seperti diperlakukan seperti itu membalas tatapan Haku, "Oh, begitu," ia melipat kedua tangannya, "jadi kalian marah hanya karena aku menjadi pelayan pribadi tuan muda? Memangnya kalian ini siapa, berani mengaturku? Kurasa tak aneh kalau aku dekat dengan tuan muda, karena aku ini memang pelayan pribadinya!"

Haku, Tayuya dan Shion membelalakkan mata mereka, mulut mereka menganga lebar-lebar, "Apa maksudmu dengan berkata demikian?" seru Shion tak mau terima. Ia meremas pergelangan tangan Sakura sampai Sakura meringis pelan karenanya, "Jangan seenaknya ya berkata seperti itu di depan kami! Pokoknya kau tak berhak mendekati tuan muda! Sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari sini kalau tak mau berurusan dengan kami!"

"Hn, memangnya aku takut dengan kalian?" dengus Sakura, "Memangnya kalian ini siapa? Seenaknya mengaturku…"

"Dasar anak baru ini! Kurang ajar! Biar kuhajar cewek sialan ini!" Tayuya menjambak rambut Sakura, tetapi Sakura secara refleks menutupi kepalanya, sehingga menyebabkan bekas cakaran di lengannya.

"Kalian," kata Sakura gusar, "Padahal kalian ini cewek, tapi mainnya keroyokan! Apa-apaan itu?" bibirnya mencibir, mengejek ketiga cewek tersebut.

Akhirnya ketiga cewek itu kehabisan kesabaran, "K-kau!" Haku mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya ke muka Sakura, tetapi tangannya langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar suara teriakan menggema.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti!"

Sakura dan ketiga cewek itu menoleh ke arah seorang cowok yang tengah berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong, berlari menuju mereka. Cowok yang berpakaian pelayan cowok itu ternyata Kiba. Haku, Tayuya, dan Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura, masing-masing sambil menggumam marah.

"Awas saja kau, Sakura Haruno, lain kali kau akan merasakan pembalasan kami," kata Haku sambil berlalu. Ia mendelik marah pada Kiba yang berjalan menuju Sakura, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di ujung lorong.

Kiba yang setengah berlari berjalan menuju Sakura, memasang wajah khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan? Apakah mereka menyakitimu? Adakah bagian yang terasa sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih, ya, karena kau datang tepat waktu, aku tidak jadi terluka, deh." Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kiba.

"Dasar, ketiga cewek itu," dengus Kiba menahan amarah, "Lagi-lagi mereka nyaris mem_bully_ pelayan baru! Kapan sih mereka bisa berhenti mengerjai pelayan baru? Untung saja mereka tidak jadi menamparmu saat aku datang…"

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, meski ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu, "Haha. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Kiba?"

"Oh. Tadi aku disuruh nona Ino mencarimu, jadi langsung saja aku membantunya mencarimu. Aku sampai harus berkeliling ke sekitar lantai satu, sampai aku mendengar suara bergema dari sini. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukanmu," ujar Kiba menjelaskan, "Aku heran. Kenapa tak ada seorang pelayan pun yang menolongmu dari mereka? Ternyata ketiga gadis itu memang sangat ditakuti setelah tuan muda, ya…" ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang, mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja soal mereka. Yang penting mereka tak melukaiku," kata Sakura, "Oh, ya. Ino di mana? Ada apa ia memanggilku?"

"Ino ada di perpustakaan bersama tuan muda. Kurasa ia memanggilmu karena ia ingin kau membereskan perpustakaan pribadi tuan muda," sahut Kiba.

'_Perpustakaan pribadi. Dasar orang kaya_,' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum getir, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke sana dulu. Kau juga ikut?"

"Ah," Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ada pekerjaan membantu staf di dapur."

"Oh, begitu," Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya!" ia melambai ke arah Kiba. Tetapi ia langsung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke arah Kiba, "Eh, kira-kira perpustakaannya di mana, ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah polos.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis berambut pink, Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan berlari ke arah Ino, "Ino-saaannn!" matanya berkaca-kaca.

Gadis berambut blonde itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku sudah lama menunggumu! Dan kenapa kau kelihatan berantakan sekali?" tanya Ino, bingung melihat penampilan Sakura yang terlihat loyo.

"Oh. Sepertinya ini gara-gara aku berulang kali tersesat hanya karena mencari sebuah perpustakaan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung, "Tadi Kiba menjelaskan rute ke sini, tetapi akhirnya tetap saja aku tersesat…" ia mendengar tawa mengalir dari mulut Ino dan melanjutkan, "Ke mana tuan muda? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya? Bukannya seharusnya seorang butler sepertimu harus selalu bersama tuan muda?"

"Oh itu," Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, lagi-lagi tuan muda memintaku meninggalkannya sendirian di perpustakaan pribadinya."

"Lalu kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura mengikutinya, "Tampaknya tuan muda jadi benar-benar menyukaimu. Ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dan dia memintamu untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan."

"Eh? Untuk apa aku menemaninya di perpustakaan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya masuk saja ke sana. _Good luck_, ya," Ino tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura dan mendorong Sakura dengan pelan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan perasaan canggung. Tetapi kecanggungannya langsung berkurang saat ia melihat bagian dalam perpustakaan. Di dalam perpustakaan yang besar tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali rak buku raksasa dengan berbagai macam buku. Buku-buku tersebut dipisahkan dengan ditandai oleh sebuah papan besar bertuliskan masing-masing jenis buku. Sakura menghampiri sebuah rak besar yang bertuliskan 'NOVEL' di atas raknya. Wajahnya tampak gembira saat menemukan rak tersebut. Ia hendak mengambil sebuah buku sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Sakura melompat ke belakang saking kagetnya mendengar suara tersebut, nyaris menabrak sebuah rak buku di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa merah di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Oh, ma-maaf tuan muda! Saya kira Anda tak ada di sana tadi!" kata Sakura menjelaskan. Wajahnya memerah karena malu kepergok Naruto sedang berusaha mengambil bukunya, sekaligus karena Naruto terus-menerus melihatnya, "Ng… bisakah Anda berhenti menatap saya seperti itu? Kurasa Anda pasti tahu bahwa menatap orang itu adalah perbuatan tidak sopan."

Naruto tersentak sedikit. Pipinya bersemu merah, "Ehem," ia berdeham, "tentu saja aku tahu. Dan kurasa kau bisa memintaku untuk berhenti menatapmu dengan cara yang lebih sopan…"

"Maaf," Sakura hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Jadi Anda ingin saya kemari untuk melakukan apa?"

"Cara bicaramu kurang sopan, Sakura-chan, seharusnya kau bertanya 'Jadi untuk keperluan apa Anda memanggil saya kemari?', seperti itu…" Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi untuk keperluan apa Anda memanggil saya kemari, Tuan Muda?" Sakura mengulangi ucapannya, membetulkan pertanyaannya.

Naruto berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak di sebelahnya sambil menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Sebenarnya ini bukan permintaan yang penting, hanya saja…" Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku membaca buku di perpustakaan? Kulihat tampaknya kau ini seorang kutu buku," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Sakura mendengus kesal, merasa Naruto menyebutnya sebagai seorang kutu buku. Tetapi tebakan Naruto memang benar, ia memang senang membaca buku, terutama novel, "Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai perpustakaanku ini?"

"Kalau menurut saya, perpustakaan ini benar-benar hebat," kata Sakura jujur. Matanya berbinar-binar menyusuri seisi perpustakaan, "Dan isinya benar-benar lengkap, sungguh menakjubkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku meminjamkanmu sebuah buku agar kau bisa menikmatinya?" tawar Naruto, "Aku tak keberatan meminjamkanmu semua buku-buku di sini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "I-itu tawaran yang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi saya tak mungkin melakukannya Tuan Muda!" kata Sakura, "S-saya takut kalau sampai menghilangkan atau merusak buku-buku milik Anda!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu," Naruto mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari, "Kalau sampai salah satu buku milikku ada yang hilang atau ada yang rusak, kau tak perlu menggantinya. Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku ini? Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku tengah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan begitu Tuan Muda, saya hanya merasa bahwa tak sepantasnya saya membaca milik buku yang merupakan milik Anda."

"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah mengizinkanmu," Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura, sementara gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu, "Aku hanya merasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai hobi sama denganku."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Anda senang membaca buku?"

"Tidak semuanya, sih," kata Naruto, "Aku hanya senang membaca buku-buku yang tidak memberatkan otak seperti manga atau novel. Nah, bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau menolak tawaranku? Ambil dan pilihlah sebuah buku yang ingin kau pinjam. Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa aku memintamu kemari karena aku ingin kau menemaniku membaca buku."

"Tapi-" Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Ambillah. Aku memaksamu," Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan yang besar itu, mencari-cari buku yang dianggapnya menarik. Kemudian ia berhenti dan mengambil sebuah novel lusuh dan tua. Matanya mengamati novel yang berada di tangannya itu. Novel berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise_, karangan Jiraiya. Hmm, Jiraiya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, _Jiraiya_?

"Tuan Muda, saya rasa saya ingin meminjam buku yang ini," kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto, menghampirinya.

Naruto menatap buku novel yang berada di tangan Sakura, "Kau ingin membaca buku ini?" tanya Naruto kaget, wajahnya memerah, "Kau tak tahu, ya? Buku itu kan…"

"Saya tahu ini buku apa," Sakura menghela nafas, "Saya… Anda bilang bahwa saya boleh meminjam buku apa saja, kan?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Memang aku bilang begitu. Tapi tak kusangka kau senang membaca buku untuk pria dewasa seperti itu. Apalagi itu buku favoritku yang jarang kupinjamkan pada orang lain, termasuk sahabatku sendiri…"

"Jadi Anda keberatan meminjamkan saya buku ini?" Sakura mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya, "Kalau begitu saya cari buku lain saja," ia berjalan menyusuri rak lainnya.

Naruto menarik lengannya dengan lembut, "bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura-chan," panggilnya. Ia mengambil novel yang dikembalikan oleh Sakura dan memberikannya pada gadis berambut pink itu, "Kalau kau mau meminjamnya, aku akan meminjamkannya padamu. Tapi ada satu syarat, kuharap kau menjaganya baik-baik."

Sakura memancarkan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Terima kasih Tuan Muda!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, berusaha agar wajahnya yang memerah tak kelihatan oleh Sakura, "Ehm, sama-sama Sakura-chan…" ia berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa sih gadis itu cantik sekali? Padahal dia cuma pelayan…"

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Tuan Muda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Berusaha agar wajahnya tak bertambah merah, pria berambut blonde itu berdeham—berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya, "Ah, bukan," ia merasa sikapnya sedikit canggung terhadap Sakura, "Yah, ehm, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan menyukai perpustakaan pribadiku ini," ujarnya berbohong, "Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau kau mulai mencoba memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

Sakura nyaris menyentakkan novel yang dipegangnya ke rak buku, "A-apa? B-barusan Tuan Muda mengatakan apa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Yah," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, karena kau sudah seperti temanku, bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Bukan dengan panggilan 'Tuan Muda'?"

"Teman? Saya kan hanya meminjam buku Anda," kata Sakura polos, "Dan saya rasa tak sepantasnya seorang pelayan memanggil majikannya dengan menggunakan nama kecilnya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku kan sudah memanggil namamu dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan', jadi kenapa kau keberatan untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

Pipi Sakura mulai berwarna pink, "S-saya memang tak sepantasnya memanggil Anda dengan nama kecil Anda, Tuan Muda…"

"Tapi kemarin kau memukulku."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau mencoba memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun' atau sebagainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya merasa tak enak. Pelayan lainnya begitu menghormati Tuan Muda dan selalu memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'. Karena itu saya tak dapat melakukannya," jelas Sakura.

Saat ia hendak berbalik membelakangi Naruto, tanpa sengaja lengan sikunya menyikut rak buku di sampingnya, nyaris mendorongnya. Rak tersebut mulai bergoyang sedikit. Sakura tak memperhatikannya, tak memperhatikan buku-buku yang berada di rak paling atas mulai berjatuhan ke arahnya, sampai Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sakura dalam keadaan bahaya, langsung berseru panik, "Awas!" serunya.

Sakura menoleh sesaat ke arah Naruto dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia memekik kaget dan memejamkan matanya, takut akan jatuh tertimpa buku-buku tersebut. Karena kaget, ia nyaris tak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Tetapi dengan sigap Naruto memeluknya dan melindunginya dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan tersebut. Akibatnya tubuh Naruto-lah yang jatuh ditimpa oleh tumpukan buku-buku. Sakura yang membuka matanya perlahan, "Tu-Tuan Muda?" yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, masih mendekap gadis itu.

"Justru Tuan Muda yang-" ucapannya langsung terhenti dan digantikan oleh seruan panik, "Astaga! Kening Tuan Muda!" serunya kaget sekaligus panik, melihat darah segar mengucur di pelipis Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto menyeka dahinya dan menyadari bahwa lengan bajunya basah oleh darah di pelipisnya, "Oh. Tidak apa, hanya luka ringan…"

"Meskipun hanya luka ringan, darah yang mengalir di pelipis Anda harus segera dihentikan!" seru Sakura. Ia berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan panik. Begitu ia melihat Ino, ia langsung berlari menghampiri gadis blonde tersebut, "I-Ino-san! Apa kau mempunyai kotak obat?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis blonde itu bingung.

"Kening Tuan Muda berdarah, aku butuh kotak obat untuk mengobatinya!" ujar Sakura.

Dengan sigap, Ino langsung mengantarnya mengambil kotak obat di ruang istirahat pelayan. Sakura berlari kembali menuju perpustakaan pribadi Naruto sambil membawa kotak obat, diikuti oleh Ino. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk menyeka darah di pelipisnya, buku-buku berantakan di sekelilingnya.

"Astaga! Tuan Muda!" seru Ino kaget melihat darah mengucur dari pelipis Naruto, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Anda bisa berdarah seperti ini?"

"Berisik Ino," gumam Naruto, "Ini hanya karena kejatuhan buku, kok."

"Tidak," Sakura menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Ini karena Anda sudah menolong saya. Maafkan saya, seharusnya saya lebih berhati-hati," ia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil obat merah dan plester untuk luka. Ia membersihkan darah di pelipis Naruto dengan sebuah kertas kapas yang sudah dituangi oleh cairan alkohol.

"Kau memang teledor," ujar Naruto, "Untung saja kau tidak terluka setelah aku menolongmu ta- Auw!" Naruto meringis saat Sakura menyeka luka di pelipisnya dengan cairan alkohol.

"Memang sakit, tapi sebentar lagi selesai, kok," Sakura kembali meletakkan kapas di dalam kotak obat dan sebagai gantinya ia menempelkan plester luka yang ditaburi sedikit obat merah ke pelipis Naruto, "Nah, selesai."

"Wow, kau hebat sekali, Sakura," ujar Ino terkagum-kagum, "Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa merawat luka orang."

"Soalnya aku senang mengobati luka adikku," kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan meraih kotak obat di sisinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Karena saya Anda jadi begini. Tapi terima kasih. Saya benar-benar merasa senang telah Anda lindungi tadi."

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Hmm. Ya, tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya Anda menikmati makan siang Anda," ujar Ino memberitahukan. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Ayo, Sakura. Kau pergilah duluan ke ruang makan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi, tetapi Naruto menarik tangannya, "Biar Sakura ikut bersama kita ke ruang makan Ino."

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke satu sama lain, bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tetapi mereka hanya mengangguk, mematuhi perintah majikan mereka. Ino berbisik pelan ke telinga Sakura, "Tuh, kan. Apa kataku. Tuan Muda memang menyukaimu. Kau beruntung sekali, Sakura."

"Kurasa tak mungkin kalau Tuan Muda sampai menyukaiku," sahut Sakura. _Ya, jangan terlalu berharap..._

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan dan mengikuti Naruto sampai ke ruang makan. Dan beberapa kali, Naruto tampak menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah yang merona merah, meski Sakura tidak begitu menyadarinya. Pada saat yang sama, Tayuya, Shion dan Haku berpapasan dengan mereka. Raut wajah mereka langsung berubah garang saat melihat Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto, beriringan dengan Ino.

"Astaga! Kalian lihat barusan? Pelayan baru kurang ajar itu ada bersama si butler Ino dan Tuan Muda Naruto!" seru Shion sambil mengintip dari sisi lorong.

"Menyebalkan!" Tayuya menyentakkan kakinya, "Kenapa dia bisa bersama mereka! Apa dia memang tak takut dengan ancaman kita!"

Haku mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh kedua temannya berhenti berbicara, "Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kalau seandainya gadis baru itu memang berani menantang kita, sepertinya malam ini kita bisa memberinya pelajaran," lalu ia tersenyum ke arah kedua temannya dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Kalian tahu, kan? Kalau di gudang ada banyak tikus?"

"Kau sedang merencanakan apa, Haku?" tanya Shion penasaran.

Haku hanya menyibakkan rambutnya, "Kita bicarakan ini setelah acara makan siang."

* * *

Malam harinya, sehabis membereskan tempat tidur Naruto, Sakura disuruh oleh Ino untuk menemuinya di gedung khusus milik para pelayan. Katanya, gedung tersebut merupakan 'asrama' bagi setiap pelayan. Para pelayan yang biasa menginap di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki selalu tidur di gedung tersebut. Gedung bagi pelayan perempuan dan laki-laki dipisahkan oleh sebuah taman kecil. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura menginap di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kali ini kau kebagian tidur sekamar denganku, Ten Ten, dan Temari," ujar Ino menjelaskan begitu Sakura tiba di gedung itu, "Di sana sudah tersedia kasur lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut. Dan kau bisa langsung meletakkan barang-barang bawaanmu di lemari di ujung kamar. Satu lemari dipakai oleh empat orang."

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti," ia menenteng tasnya. Tadi sebelum ia kesini, ia panik saat mendapati tasnya hilang. Untung saja ia langsung menemukan tasnya di dalam dapur atas salah satu informasi seorang pelayan, "Oh, ya. Kira-kira bagaimana kalau ingin ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan sebagainya?"

Ino menunjuk ke sebuah lorong, "Di setiap lantai terdapat empat buah kamar mandi dengan enam toilet. Jadi kita tak perlu berdesak-desakkan untuk mandi."

"Gila. Hebat sekali. Tak kusangka, asrama untuk para pelayan pun bisa sebesar ini," ujar Sakura kagum.

"Awalnya saat aku baru pertama kali ke sini, kupikir tempat ini besar sekali, meski tak sebesar rumah keluarga besar Uzumaki tentunya," Ino tertawa renyah, "Dan asal kau tahu, setiap minggu setiap lantai memiliki tugas masing-masing untuk membersihkan toilet dan kamar mandi yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka."

"Hmm," Sakura mangut-mangut.

Saat ia membuka mulutnya hendak meminta Ino bercerita mengenai pengalaman kerjanya, tiga orang cewek yang dikenalnya berpapasan dengan mereka. Ketiga cewek tersebut tak lain adalah Shion, Tayuya dan Haku. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura, "Heh, ada pendatang baru yang sombong rupanya." Ujar Haku sinis.

Sakura menggeram marah ke arah mereka, tetapi Ino menarik lengannya, "Sudahlah Sakura. Jangan kau hiraukan mereka." Sakura mengikuti perkataan Ino dan membiarkan ketiga cewek itu berjalan melewatinya dengan sikap mereka yang angkuh.

"Mereka tampak menyebalkan sekali," gumam Sakura kesal.

"Yah," Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mereka memang seperti itu adanya. Kau bahkan tak tahu betapa jahatnya mereka."

"Sakura! Kita sekamar!"

Ten Ten memeluk Sakura begitu gadis berambut pink itu sampai di kamarnya, "Hehe. Aku senang sekali bisa sekamar dengan kalian. Kuharap kalian mau membantuku setiap ada kesulitan dalam pekerjaan," ujar Sakura, membalas pelukan Ten Ten. Ia menoleh ke arah Temari yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone. Gadis berkuncir empat itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berpelukan?" tanya Ino, "Untung saja sekarang sudah ada Sakura. Artinya sekarang dia bisa membantu kita!"

"Membantu apa?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

Temari melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Sakura, "Membantu kita bermain perang bantal!" keempat cewek itu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Tapi tunggu dulu," Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku harus membereskan barang-barang bawaanku dulu." Ujarnya memberitahukan. Teman-temannya yang lain menganggukkan kepala mereka. Lalu ia pun mulai membuka tas bawaannya dengan menggunakan risleting. Saat tasnya terbuka lebar, mata Sakura membelalak, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Ia berteriak nyaring sambil menjauh dari tasnya, "ADA YANG MELETAKKAN BANGKAI TIKUS DI DALAM TASKU!"

"Ih! Bangkai tikus?" Ten Ten memasang tampang jijik, sementara Ino memalingkan mukanya.

Sakura mengambil bangkai tikus tersebut sambil memegangi sebelah mulutnya, "Siapa sih yang iseng begini padaku? Meletakkan bangkai tikus!"

"Buang ke tempat sampah aja, Sakura! Idih!" Temari memegangi mulutnya, menahan muntah.

Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan melemparkan bangkai tikus ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia pun segera menyuci tangannya di toilet. Dan sehabis menyuci tangannya, ia melihat bayangan tiga orang cewek terpantul di cermin. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat Tayuya, Shion dan Haku sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Dapat kejutan, nih, dari dalam tas?" kata Tayuya pada Sakura sambil mencibir.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sakura mendelik marah pada mereka.

"Ih. Gak perlu galak-galak begitu, dong. Santai aja kenapa?" Haku mendorong bahu Sakura, menyebabkan Sakura nyaris jatuh terjembab ke belakang.

"Gimana? Tikusnya udah dimakan?" Shion tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

Sakura melengos sesaat, "Jadi yang meletakkan tikus di dalam tasku itu kalian? Sial! Kalian keterlaluan sekali! Pasti kalian juga yang menyembunyikan tasku dan memasukkan bangkai tikus ke dalamnya!"

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tanya Haku, pandangan matanya mengejek.

Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya. Kini kesabarannya benar-benar sampai pada batasnya, "Kalian…"

"HEI, APA-APAAN KALIAN BERTIGA?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari pintu masuk toilet. Di ambang pintu berdiri Ino. Gadis berambut blonde itu mendelik marah pada ketiga gadis di hadapannya dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalian mau apa dengan Sakura? Kalau kalian berani mengganggunya, aku akan melapor pada Tuan Muda bahwa kalian sudah mengganggu pelayan kesayangannya. Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

Kalimat itu efektif untuk membuat ketiga gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Mereka mendelik marah ke arah Sakura saat berjalan meninggalkan toilet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Benar apa kataku, mereka itu jahat sekali!" desis Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Yah. Dan ternyata merekalah yang memasukkan bangkai tikus ke dalam tasku," balas Sakura, "Kenapa mereka tampak kesal begitu padaku? Meski mereka terobsesi dengan Tuan Muda, seharunsya mereka buat saja fansclub untuknya! Kenapa malah mengerjai orang lain?"

"Sabar saja. Nanti juga mereka akan dapat ganjarannya," kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura, "Kau sudah selesai cuci tangan? Kalau sudah, ayo kita main perang bantal!"

* * *

**Random author note: ****Maafkan karena saya telah menjadikan Tayuya, Shion dan Haku sebagai tokoh yang jahat. Bukannya saya membenci mereka, tetapi karena mereka cocok bermain peran seperti ini. Hehe -_- Dan maaf kalau romance-nya kurang banyak. Di chapter depan saya janji membuatnya lebih banyak! Tapi mungkin dengan update yang lebih lama :3 *plak*. Mohon kesediaan reviewnya~! **

**Dan thanks buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Yang gak login: hadiekavien's, Nara Aiko – ShikaIno FC, Haruchi Nigiyama, Mamehatsuki, Hikari-Hime, uchiha suna, Secret, akusukakakashi, zippy chan, himawari no sabaku, Rinzu15, uchiha beatrix, hadiekavien's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness, Mistypo  
**

**MY LOVER, MY SERVANT**

**Chapter 4**

"Kau masih belum tidur, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura buru-buru menutup kembali buku yang dibacanya dan menyelipkannya di bawah bantal tidurnya saat Temari menegur gadis berambut pinkish itu, "Eh? Maaf, sepertinya kalian tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya dinyalakan, ya? Maaf. Sekarang kalian bisa mematikan lampunya, kok." Sakura turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mematikan tombol lampu yang terletak di seberang pintu masuk.

Sebenarnya Sakura penasaran dengan novel yang dikarangnya ayahnya. Benarkah novel itu buatan ayahnya? Kenapa Naruto bisa memilikinya? Padahal Sakura tahu bahwa Jiraiya berhenti menjadi novelis karena novel karangannya tidak pernah laku di pasaran. Tanpa sadar, saat berpikir demikian, Sakura terus membolak-balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidur.

Ino yang kesal melihat Sakura tidak bisa diam di atas tempat tidurnya, berbisik pelan ke arah Sakura, "Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam begitu, sih? Aku tidak bisa tidur, nih, gara-gara melihat kau terus membolak-balikkan badan seperti itu…"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino sambil menarik gulingnya, "Aduh. Maaf. Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur, nih."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa tidur karena keterusan memikirkan Tuan Muda," kata Ino.

"Tunggu!" Sakura berseru pada Ino sambil berbisik pelan, membantah perkataan gadis blonde itu, "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Tuan Muda! Jangan salah sangka, dong!"

"Tapi siang tadi kalian tampak dekat sekali," Ino terkekeh pelan, wajahnya tersenyum jahil.

"Bu-"

"Eh? Eh? Apa? Apa? Sakura-chan benar-benar berpacaran dengan Tuan Muda?" tiba-tiba saja Ten Ten dan Temari menimbrung percakapan mereka sambil menyembul dari tempat tidur mereka, mengagetkan Ino dan Sakura di saat yang bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka juga hobi bergosip sama halnya dengan Ino.

"Asyik, nih. Waktunya bergosip," Ten Ten menggosok kedua telapak tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Tuan Muda!" bantah Sakura. Wajahnya memerah, "Kenapa sih kalian berpikir kalau aku dan Tuan Muda berhubungan dekat? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu tidak sampai seminggu!"

"Tapi kurasa Tuan Muda memang menyukaimu, Sakura-chan," balas Temari, "Kalau ia tidak menyukaimu, kenapa ia mengundangmu untuk menemaninya saat makan malam tadi? Bahkan saat makan malam berlangsung kulihat kau dan Tuan Muda terus berbicara. Padahal Tuan Muda tidak suka diajak bicara kalau sedang makan malam."

"Sakura-chan akan menjadi Nona di rumah ini kalau menikah dengan Tuan Muda suatu hari nanti," timbrung Ten Ten.

"I-itu tidaklah benar!" Sakura kembali membantah. Kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah, malu sekaligus merasa sedikit kesal karena teman-temannya terus menggodanya soal Naruto, "Aku ini kan pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda, jadi kurasa tidaklah aneh kalau aku sampai dekat dengannya…"

"Benarkah begitu?" Ino masih berniat menjahili Sakura, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kejadian di perpustakaan? Bagaimana ceritanya Tuan Muda melindungimu dari buku yang berjatuhan sampai terluka?"

Sakura mendelik marah ke arah Ino, "Ino!" sementara Ino sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Melindungi Sakura? Astaga! Romantis sekali~! Seperti film drama-drama saja, di mana sang pangeran menolong sang putri!" Ten Ten menepuk kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar saat mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, "Ceritakan! Ceritakan!"

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Ten Ten, "Ten Ten, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu~!"

"Oh, halo teman-teman! Ingat, aku ini hanya seorang pelayan. Mana mungkin seorang pelayan bisa menikah dengan tuannya? Lalu aku ini hanya bermaksud melayaninya, bukannya menarik perhatiannya. Jangan bergosip seolah-olah aku ini berniat menarik perhatian Tuan Muda," ujar Sakura akhirnya, berusaha meluruskan gosip soal dirinya dengan Naruto, "Kemudian, Tuan Muda sendiri…" mulutnya kembali menganga saat ia mengingat keadaan tadi siang saat ia berada di kamar Naruto, di mana Naruto dikiranya hampir saja menciumnya, "…dia…"

"Dia kenapa?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "P-pokoknya bukan apa-apa! Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, kok! Sungguh!"

Ten Ten memasang wajah kecewa, "Sayang sekali…"

"Kenapa kau harus kecewa begitu?" Temari bingung melihat Ten Ten memasang wajah kecewa.

Ino mendengus, berusaha menahan tawanya, "Ya sudahlah kalau kau bilang begitu Sakura," ujarnya, "Aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Oh ya, Temari, Ten Ten, apa kalian tahu kapan Nona Hinata akan datang ke mari?"

Temari duduk menepi ke tempat tidurnya, "Katanya dalam tiga hari lagi dia akan datang ke sini."

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" celetuk Ten Ten.

"Siapa itu Nona Hinata?" sela Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino terkekeh pelan, "Kau itu anak baru, sih, ya. Nona Hinata itu teman Tuan Muda sejak kecil," ujarnya menjelaskan, "Dua tahun lalu, ia ditunangkan dengan Tuan Muda. Dan katanya, sebelum Tuan Muda lulus mereka akan dinikahkan."

Wajah Sakura mendadak berubah jadi ekspresi muram, "O-oh. Begitu, ya." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," meski Ino tidak dapat melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura karena ia menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi sepertinya Ino tahu dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada jam weker yang diletakkannya di sisi tepi tempat tidur, "Hei. Sudah malam. Baiklah, selamat malam."

Ten Ten dan Temari membalas ucapan selamat malam Ino dan kembali tidur. Sementara Sakura, ia jadi kepikiran soal perkataan Ino mengenai Hinata, tunangan Naruto. Sakura jadi merasa penasaran sekali, kira-kira seperti apa wajah Hinata. Wajahnya merengut, sebelah tangannya memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi sedikit berdenyut. Malam itu Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tengah membaca buku novel yang dipinjamnya dari Naruto di dapur. Entah kenapa, ia jadi malas membaca novel buatan ayahnya tersebut. Ia tidak tertarik dengan novel khusus pria di atas 17 tahun. Apalagi pikirannya terus melayang-layang soal tunangan Naruto. Ia penasaran dengan wajah Nona Hinata. Apakah dia cantik? _Tunggu_, tegur sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan soal itu? Toh tak ada hubungannya Naruto bertunangan dengan siapa!

Sakura buru-buru berdiri dari atas kursinya. Saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Shion, Tayuya dan Haku berdiri di hadapannya; masing-masing berkecak pinggang dan melipat kedua tangan mereka.

"Hei, anak baru! Berhentilah membaca dan cepatlah bersihkan ruangan tamu!" seru Shion galak.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis, "…aku harus menemui Tuan Muda. Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Kamu berani ngelunjak rupanya! Udah tugas pelayan baru di sini menggantikan tugas pelayan yang lebih senior, jadi sekarang cepat kamu bersihkan ruangan tamu! Tuan Muda Sasuke akan datang ke sini siang nanti. Memalukan kalau sampai ruang tamu belum dibersihkan," ujar Tayuya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang membersihkannya? Kenapa malah menyuruh orang lain?" Sakura memasang tampang polos.

Haku dan kedua temannya berdecak kesal, "Berani sekali kamu berkata begitu di depan kami! Jadi kamu berniat membuat kami marah, ya?" geram Haku.

"Aku tidak berniat membuat kalian marah," gumam Sakura santai, "Kalian duluan yang mulai. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu," Sakura melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil memasukkan buku novel yang dipinjamnya ke dalam saku apronnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Haku menyeret apronnya dengan kasar dan mengambil novel tersebut. Mata Sakura terbelalak panik, "Oh, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!"

"Untuk apa kami mengembalikannya padamu?" ejek Haku sambil menyeringai, "Tangkap ini Tayuya!" ia langsung melempar novel itu ke arah Tayuya.

Tayuya dengan tangkas menangkapnya, "Aku mendapatkannya!"

Sakura berlari menuju Tayuya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah novelnya, "KEMBALIKAN! Jangan sampai kalian merusaknya!" saat ia nyaris mendapatkan novelnya, Tayuya melemparkannya ke arah Shion.

"Huu, terlambat!" ejek Shion. Ia mengacung-acungkan novel itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya, "Jangan berharap kami akan mengembalikannya sampai kau minta maaf dan mematuhi kami untuk membersihkan ruangan tamu~!"

Sakura menggeram frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri, "Uh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf!" seru Sakura. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal, "Sekarang bisa kalian kembalikan novel itu? Aku janji aku akan membersihkan ruang tamu."

Ketiga cewek itu tersenyum puas, "Hehe, bagus kalau begitu," kata Haku. Shion mengoper novel yang dipinjam Sakura kepadanya. Gadis berambut biru tua itu tersenyum sinis ke pada Sakura sambil meletakkan novel pinjaman dari Naruto ke bawah sepatunya yang berhak tinggi, "Tetapi sayang sekali, Sakura-chan. Kau terlalu terlambat untuk minta maaf. Katakan selamat tinggal ke pada novel kesayanganmu ini."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia berlari menerjang Haku, tetapi Tayuya dan Shion memegangi lengannya, "Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan rusak buku itu!"

Terlambat. Haku sudah menginjak-injak buku novel tersebut di depan mata kepala Sakura. Ia menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun. Akhirnya, dalam beberapa detik saja, buku itu nyaris hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kertas. Mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah panik, "Astaga… apa yang kau lakukan…" ia melotot marah pada Haku, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT?" hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia meminjam buku itu dari Naruto yang dengan senang hati meminjamkannya novelnya. Tetapi kini Sakura benar-benar kelabakan mendapati novel yang dipinjamnya dari Naruto hancur berantakan.

"Kau yang idiot. Itu kan kesalahanmu sendiri, Sakura-chan sayang. Kau sendiri yang sudah bersalah membuat kami marah," kata Haku sambil mengamati kuku-kuku jarinya. Kedua temannya tertawa mendengar ucapannya, "Sekarang kau rasakan akibatnya kalau kau melawan kami." Ia pun ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kedua temannya dan mereka bertiga berjalan pergi.

Sakura tertawa getir, "Lucu sekali. Kalian itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan kalian tahu? Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah!"

Haku, Tayuya dan Shion menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Haku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa membendung rasa marahnya. Ia langsung berlari menerjang Haku. Haku sendiri, wajahnya langsung berubah panik saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menerjang ke arahnya. Keduanya langsung jatuh bergulingan di dalam dapur. Shion dan Tayuya berteriak panik, mereka berusaha menolong Haku, melepaskan Sakura darinya. Tetapi keduanya sudah terlibat adu jambak rambut dan saling cakar-cakaran. Beberapa orang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat berusaha melerai keduanya, tetapi di antaranya bersorak-sorak mendukung salah satu pihak.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau seenaknya saja merusak buku milik orang lain!" geram Sakura. Tangannya menjambak rambut Haku, "Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kenapa kau merusak bukunya? Itu bukan buku milikku tahu!" wajahnya kini banjir oleh tetesan air mata. Ia mencakar pipi Haku hingga menyebabka sebuah tanda bekas kuku di wajahnya.

"Ugh! Untuk apa aku minta maaf! Yang salah kan itu kau!" Haku balas menjambak rambut Sakura dan mencengkram tangan Sakura keras-keras, sampai-sampai darah segar mengalir dari lengan gadis berambut pinkish itu.

Ino datang ke tempat itu bersama Kiba dan Ten Ten. Mereka berubah panik saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Langsung saja Kiba menarik lengan Sakura, berusaha melerai mereka. Sementara pelayan laki-laki lainnya menarik lengan Haku. Penampilan mereka tampak acak-acakan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa kalian berkelahi seperti itu?" marah Ino. Kedua tangannya terlipat di sekitar perutnya.

"Tanya tuh sama temanmu yang bodoh! Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku seperti itu!" sahut Haku sebal.

"Ya, gadis pelayan baru itu yang memulai duluan! Tahu-tahu saja dia menyerang Haku! Padahal tadi kami hanya memintanya membersihkan ruang tamu!" timbrung Shion dan Tayuya, membela Haku.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" sela Sakura. Air matanya benar-benar menganak sungai kali ini dan wajahnya memerah karena marah sekaligus karena menangis, "Saat aku bermaksud menemui Tuan Muda, tiba-tiba saja mereka memaksaku membersihkan ruang tamu! Padahal aku yakin kalau mereka hanya bermaksud menyuruhku sementara mereka sendiri bersanta-santai" gadis berambut pinkish itu mengambil novel yang sudah hancur sehabis diinjak Haku.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Haku, Tayuya dan Shion. Tampaknya kini kesabaran mereka atas sikap ketiga gadis itu benar-benar sudah habis. Tetapi Haku dan kedua temannya tetap ngotot kalau mereka tidak bersalah, "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Kami memang benar-benar ingin agar ia membantu kami!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah Naruto. Para pelayan yang berada di sana langsung membuka jalan mereka saat si Tuan Muda Uzumaki ini datang, "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini? Mengganggu jalan saja…"

"Tu-Tuan Muda. Anu, sebenarnya…" ucapan Ino terpotong oleh ucapan Tayuya.

"Itu tuh Tuan Muda! Pelayan baru ini seenaknya saja menolak permintaan kami untuk membantu kami membersihkan ruangan tamu! Bahkan dia membawa-bawa nama Anda dengan alasan harus melayani Anda. Itu kan sama saja dengan dia menyalahkan Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar Tayuya, menuduh Sakura.

"I-itu tidak benar! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" bantah Sakura.

"Akui saja. Seharusnya kau mengakui perbuatanmu di depan semua orang," timbrung Shion.

"Tapi aku memang tidak melakukannya!"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah buku novel yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Raut wajahnya berubah marah, "Sakura-chan. Kenapa buku novel itu bisa hancur begitu? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Apa kau yang merusaknya?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menjadi bimbang ingin mengatakan apa. Di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya agar orang-orang tidak salah menuduhnya, tetapi di lainpihak, ia merasa tak enak mengatakan kebenaran. Ia takut kalau Naruto sampai berbuat apa-apa pada ketiga gadis itu, "I-itu… Saya…"

"Iya Tuan Muda! Dialah yang merusaknya!" kata Haku. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Sakura, "Saat kami meminta bantuannya untuk membersihkan ruangan tamu, kami melihatnya sedang merusak buku novel itu!" ujarnya berdusta. Kini Naruto menatap Sakura dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"I-itu tidak benar!" bantah Sakura. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca, "S-saya tidak melakukannya!"

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Kami melihatmu melakukannya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri," sela Shion. Wajahnya tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak! Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tak melakukannya!" kini air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald beradu pandang dengan kedua mata Naruto yang berwarna biru safir, "Aku tidak melakukannya, sungguh! Kumohon, percayalah padaku!"

Kini seisi dapur benar-benar hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani bersuara. Tetapi kemudian keheningan terpecah oleh suara langkah sepatu Naruto yang bergema di seisi dapur. Lelaki remaja itu berjalan menuju Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat penuh kemarahan. Semuanya tampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Sakura. Sedetik kemudian wajah mereka berubah kaget saat Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, kecuali Haku, Shion dan Tayuya yang memasang senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tuan Muda! Hentikan! Jangan tampar Sakura!" seru Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sambil menggenggam buku novel milik Naruto erat-erat dalam pelukannya. Tetapi beberapa detik ia tunggu, tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Malah ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dan mendekapnya.

"Aku percaya kalau Sakura-chan tidak bersalah."

"Eh?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto mendekapnya agar mendekat padanya. Wajah Sakura mulai terasa panas.

Langsung saja raut wajah Haku, Shion dan Tayuya berubah, "T-tunggu Tuan Muda! Anda tidak tahu yang sebenarnya! Dia-"

"DIAM!" bentak Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah garang, "Kalian bertiga, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan kesalahan kalian sendiri di balik orang lain! Aku yakin, pasti kalianlah yang merusak buku novel milikku ini! Bukankah begitu?"

"B-buku novel Tuan Muda?" kata Shion tergagap-gagap. Pelayan lainnya saling berpandangan heran, "Ke-kenapa buku novel Anda bisa ada pada pelayan itu?"

"Aku yang meminjamkannya pada Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto. Kini wajah para pelayan lainnya berubah terkejut. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, "Karena kesalahan kalian sudah merusak bukuku dan sudah membuat masalah dengan pelayan lainnya, kalian akan kupecat! Sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku! Kalian sudah tidak diterima lagi di sini! Aku muak melihat sampah-sampah seperti kalian!" bentak pria berambut blonde itu sambil menyentakkan kakinya.

Shion, Tayuya dan Haku memasang wajah terkejut. Mereka langsung bersujud di kaki Naruto, "Tidak! Jangan pecat kami Tuan Muda! Kami mengakui kesalahan kami, tapi jangan pecat kami! Ini perkerjaan kami satu-satunya!" wajah ketiganya kini dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan," gumam Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

Sakura menghadangnya, "Tunggu Tuan Muda! Jangan bersikap kekanakkan seperti itu! Jangan sembarangan memutuskan! Mereka tidak bermaksud buruk! Mereka tidak sengaja merusakkan buku milik Anda! Kumohon, Tuan Muda, jangan pecat mereka!"

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah heran, "Tapi, bukannya mereka sudah mengerjaimu? Apakah kau tidak senang kalau aku memecat mereka?"

"Tentu saja saya merasa tidak senang! Saya rasa itu bukanlah hukuman yang setimpal untuk mereka! Pokoknya saya minta Anda jangan sampai memecat mereka," ujar Sakura. Naruto tampak memutar bola matanya, berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan," katanya pada akhirnya. Lalu ia berpaling pada ketiga cewek pelayan itu, "Kalian kumaafkan kali ini. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, jika tidak, kalian akan langsung kuusir dari rumah ini!" ia pun berlalu pergi.

Tayuya, Shion dan Haku hanya bisa menangis sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka berulang kali. Sedangkan para pelayan lainnya hanya bisa bernafas lega, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto sambil terbengong-bengong sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

* * *

"Gila! Kau keren sekali saat meminta Tuan Muda agar tidak memecat ketiga cewek menyebalkan itu! Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang Tuan Muda langsung mengiyakan permintaanmu! Sepertinya kau ini memang pelayan kesayangannya… Dan tak kusangka dia bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja saat kau dituduh oleh cewek-cewek jahat itu!" ujar Ten Ten sambil menepuk telapak tangannya dengan gembira. Kepolan di rambutnya bergoyang saat ia berbicara dengan Sakura, "Apakah ini karena kekuatan cinta?" katanya bergaya sok puitis.

"Tidak, pasti bukan karena itu," sela Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku yakin alasan ia mempercayaiku pasti bukan karena cinta. Mungkin ia memiliki insting untuk percaya padaku. Siapa tahu?"

Temari datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa piring-piring yang habis ia cuci, "Tapi kenapa ia bisa sampai meminjamkan buku novel kesayangannya padamu? Padahal yang aku tahu, Tuan Muda tidak pernah mengijinkan salah seorang dari kami, pelayan di sini, untuk meminjam atau pun menyentuh sedikit saja buku-buku di perpustakaannya."

"Soal itu…" wajah Sakura mendadak berubah merah. Tetapi kemudian ia berubah panik, "Oh, iya! Aku harus menyiapkan camilan untuk Tuan Muda!" ia menoleh ke arah Temari, "Temari, di mana kau letakkan jatah camilan untuk Tuan Muda siang ini?"

Temari menunjuk ke arah dapur, "Ih. Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, kali… atau kau memang berniat menghindar dari pertanyaanku?"

"Yah… Padahal aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak mengenai hubungan kalian berdua…"

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar, kok! Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami! Sungguh!" kata Sakura memotong ucapan Ten Ten, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya! Dah~!" ia menghilang di lorong.

TOK… TOK…

"Masuk."

Pelayan berambut pinkish itu menarik daun pintu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang baki dan kemudian ia mendorong pintu dengan bahunya, "Tuan Muda, ini saya bawakan camilan untuk Anda," kata Sakura memberitahukan. Di dalam kamar Naruto ia melihat pemuda itu sedang ada bersama Ino dan dua orang pelayan lainnya.

"Ino dan kalian berdua, kalian keluarlah sampai aku mengijinkan kalian masuk," perintah Naruto.

Ino dan kedua pelayan lainnya membungkukkan badan mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat Ino berjalan melewati Sakura, gadis itu menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut sambil tersenyum jahil, "Baik-baik ya kalian berdua!"

"Ino!" desis Sakura. Tetapi temannya itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Nah," suara Naruto merebut perhatian Sakura, "Sekarang, cuma ada kita berdua. Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa bisa terjadi kejadian tadi secara kronologis?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut pinkish itu.

Dahi Sakura agak berkerut, tetapi kemudian ia menjelaska apa yang terjadi padanya dengan ketiga gadis pembawa masalah itu. Di akhir ceritanya, ia menambahkan, "Dan saya merasa lega sekali Tuan Muda tidak jadi memecat mereka."

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut mendengar perkataannya. Pemuda kaya ini merasa sangat tertarik pada Sakura. Tertarik dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu rendah hati dan baik hati, bahkan meski ia harus menghadapi orang yang buruk sikapnya sekalipun. Selain itu, di matanya Sakura juga tampak cantik dan begitu menawan. Tanpa sadar Naruto memerah wajahnya.

"Ah, ya, Tuan Muda," kata Sakura pada Naruto, "Sepertinya saya harus mengembalikan novel ini pada Anda. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya pada saya dan saya benar-benar minta maaf tak dapat menjaganya. Ini semua kesalahan saya sampai merusak novel kepunyaan Anda."

Naruto meraih novel di tangan Sakura, "Kau sudah membaca semuanya?"

"Tidak semuanya, sih, tapi saya rasa saya harus segera mengembalikannya pada Anda."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Kau ini memang menarik, ya, Sakura-chan."

Blush! Wajah Sakura mendadak berubah warna menjadi tomat, "Saya tidak menarik," bantah Sakura cepat, "Kalau bisa, perbolehkan saya untuk permisi Tuan Muda. Saya khawatir kalau nanti pelayan lainnya akan berpikir hal-hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai saya dengan Anda karena saya terus menerus bersama Anda."

"Pelayan pribadi memang sudah sewajarnya bersama tuannya. Jadi lebih baik tak usah kau pedulikan gosip mengenai kita," kata Naruto enteng, "Lagipula, apakah kau merasa tak nyaman denganku? Padahal, aku," Naruto berdeham dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, "Aku merasa nyaman kalau bersamamu."

Deg! Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, "Ta-tapi, tapi, kita tak seharusnya berada di sini berdua Tuan Muda. Sebagai seorang pelayan saya tak pantas dipuji seperti itu oleh Anda. Apalagi, saya dengar… Tuan Muda mempunyai tunangan," suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Ia merasakan dadanya nyeri untuk sesaat, "Bagaimana kalau tunangan Anda sampai marah kalau mengetahui Anda berduaan dengan seorang pelayan?"

Suasana di dalam kamar mendadak hening. Tetapi kemudian kembali terdengar suara Naruto berbicara, "Aku tak peduli," ujarnya. Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto sontak membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Pria blonde itu berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, karena aku tak pernah mencintainya. Orang tuakulah yang memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "S-saya…"

"Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, kupikir kau akan segera mengundurkan diri seperti pelayan lainnya. Tetapi ternyata malah kau yang membuatku menyerah untuk mengerjaimu," ujar Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Saat kau membentak pada waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, aku cukup kaget juga. Baru pertama kali ini ada pelayan yang bersikap seperti itu padaku. Dan saat pertama kali kau… ehm, mempergokiku sedang…"

"Narsis di depan cermin?" kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Ya, itu—hei!" bentak Naruto. Wajahnya langsung merah padam karena malu, "Yah, pokoknya sejak saat itulah, aku merasa aku mulai menyukaimu," ia menggaruk pipinya, "Soalnya, di mataku, kau tampak begitu berbeda dibanding gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui…" ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana aku di matamu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh Naruto, "S-saya… Seharusnya Anda tidak usah berkata seperti itu Tuan Muda. Anda pasti sedang bermain-main dengan saya… saya mohon, berhentilah mengerjai saya…"

"Aku serius, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sebuah tarikan halus dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan, dan masing-masing wajah dari keduanya sama-sama memerah. Sakura tampak memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Tetapi pria blonde itu tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya, ia malah menguatkan genggamannya, "Lihatlah aku, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Ini tidak boleh Tuan Muda. Saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan saya yang sebenarnya ke pada Anda," bisik Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya bertambah kencang setiap detiknya, seiring detakan jam di kamar Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura, menyuruhnya agar mau melihat ke arahnya. Kini sepasang mata berwarna biru safir bertemu dengan warna hijau emerald milik Sakura. Naruto mendekatkan perlahan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, meletakkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah alami. Keduanya berciuman. Sakura menahan nafasnya sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto, tetapi Naruto malah mendekapnya erat-erat.

"HENTIKAN!"

DUAKKKKKH!

Sebuah tendangan melayang tepat di bagian bawah perut Naruto. Pria berambut blonde itu membelalakkan matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Sakura. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis pinkish itu berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Naruto.

Tetapi Sakura sudah berada di luar kamarnya.

* * *

Sakura berlari sampai menuju kamar mandi khusus pelayan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, begitu pula dengan degupan jantungnya yang terus menerus berdetak tak beraturan. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya masih memerah dan tampangnya kelihatan acak-acakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna pinkish berantakan. Sakura memutar keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, kemudian ia mencuci mulutnya.

Pikirannya terus melayang saat Naruto menciumnya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar akan menciumnya. Bahkan tadi sepertinya Naruto nyaris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum lidahnya! Tetapi anehnya Sakura tidak merasa jijik, ia malah terasa menikmatinya. Sentuhan lembut bibir Naruto masih terasa di bibirnya. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya untuk sesaat.

"…_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu_…" kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

'Tidak, tidak! Ia pasti hanya bercanda saja,' batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, 'Dan kau tidak boleh sampai menyukainya, Sakura. Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan, apalagi kau ini hanya pelayannya! Kau seharusnya melupakan kejadian tadi!'

Saat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat bayangan Ino terpantul di cermin. Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya, "Sakura-chan! Astaga! Kenapa kau tampak acak-acakan begitu? Dan kenapa tadi kau tampak terburu-buru saat keluar dari kamar Tuan Muda? Ada apa? Apa kau baru saja dimarahi olehnya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura, "Kau mengejarku sampai sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh oleh Tuan Muda untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ia mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jantung Sakura kembali berdetak, 'Oh, jangan lagi…'

Tiba-tiba saja, keesokan harinya, Sakura malas untuk pergi bekerja. Saat Ten Ten, Ino dan Temari menyuruhnya untuk bangun, Sakura sengaja menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Nanti kita bisa terlambat kalau kau terus tidur!" omel Ino.

"…aku tidak enak badan, nih…"

"Soalnya kau belum mandi dan juga kau belum sarapan. Ayo, cepatlah bangun, mandi, ganti baju dengan seragam kerjamu, dan makan sarapanmu," kata Temari sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura tetap tak bereaksi.

"…nanti saja…"

"Huh. Padahal kau ini baru bekerja di sini seminggu, tetapi malah santai-santai begini. Mentang-mentang pelayan kesayangan Tuan Muda… Tapi memang benar, siapa tahu, ia malah dimaafkan oleh Tuan Muda. Wajar saja," celoteh Ten Ten sambil mengeraskan suaranya, menyindir Sakura.

Sakura langsung bereaksi pada ucapan temannya yang satu ini, "Ugh! Iya, iya! Aku bangun!" kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sepotong handuk.

"Wah, kau berhasil membuatnya bangun, Ten Ten," ujar Temari kagum.

"Siapa dulu… hehe," Ten Ten nyengir ala kuda.

"Tapi kenapa, sih, Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendadak malas bekerja? Padahal kemarin-kemarin ia tampak bersemangat bekerja. Bahkan meski berantem dengan Haku dan teman-temannya. Aneh sekali…" gumam Ino penasaran.

Sakura meringis saat Ino memberikannya setumpuk seprai dan selimut yang baru dicuci padanya, "Nah, ingat Sakura-chan! Pokoknya kau jangan menunjukkan wajah muram begitu di hadapan Tuan Muda meskipun kau ini adalah pelayan kesayangan Tuan Muda. Tapi jangan sampai seperti itu, dong! Semangat!"

'Semangat apanya kalau aku terus terbayang-bayang soal kemarin,' gumam Sakura, "Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

Sakura berjalan pergi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto melewati sebuah koridor utama. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpapasan dengan ketiga cewek itu, Haku, Shion dan Tayuya. Saat mereka berempat berpapasan, Sakura maupun ketiga cewek itu sama-sama tersentak kaget. Kemudian Haku berjalan menghampiri Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di sekitar perutnya.

"Hei, kau," katanya pada Sakura. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang marah.

Aduh, apalagi ini? Dahi Sakura berkerut samar, "…kalian mau apalagi? Aku sudahtidak ingin kembali berurusan dengan kalian."

"Sombong sekali kau bicara begitu!" bentak Tayuya.

Shion berusaha menenangkannya, "Sudahlah, Tayuya! Jangan lupa apa tujuan kita bertemu dengannya!" lalu ia menoleh pada Haku, "Haku, cepatlah kau lakukan sekarang!"

Wajah Sakura menampakkan ekspresi bingung, "Apa? K-kalian mau apalagi?"

"Membalas perbuatanmu yang kemarin!" sahut Shion.

Mulut Sakura ternganga lebar, tetapi tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, '_Aduh, apakah mereka masih belum kapok juga setelah kejadian kemarin? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku hari ini?_' Sakura mulai memikirkan hal yang terburuk dalam otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja, saat ia masih sibuk berpikir, Haku menggiringnya ke ujung lorong dengan kasar.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa, sih kalian tiba-tiba saja bersikap begini padaku? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Lepaskan!" seru Sakura, ia berontak sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Uh! Diamlah!" seru Haku.

Ia menoleh ke arah kedua temannya. Kemudian mereka saling mengangguk setelah berpandangan satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Kebingungan Sakura semakin memuncak saat mereka bertiga tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan badan mereka sambil berbisik pelan, "Kami minta maaf atas sikap kemarin!"

Mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Sepertinya ia salah dengar tadi. Iya, kan? "Ka-kalian… Barusan bilang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Tayuya mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah, "H-huh! Masa perlu kami ulangi? Kami bilang, kami… m-minta maaf! K-kemarin kami sudah bersikap keterlaluan sekali."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Oh. Tidak apa, kok. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian," katanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Haku sambil menggaruk pipinya, "Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Haku. Kemarin, aku sudah menjambak rambutmu dan mencakar pipimu… Pipimu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Haku memegangi pipinya yang terdapat bekas luka cakaran yang sudah mengering, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Aku ingat kalau kemarin aku melukai tanganmu…"

Sakura memegangi lengan tangannya, "Sudah tidak sesakit kemarin, kok. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian kemarin," Sakura tersenyum getir sambil menghela nafas.

Ketiga cewek itu memerah wajahnya. Mungkin karena malu atau apalah. Shion berjalan maju, berdiri di hadapan Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Kami juga. Kami menyesali perbuatan kami kemarin," sahut Shion, mewakili teman-temannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tayuya dan Haku, "Karena urusan kami sudah selesai, kami pergi dulu." Lalu mereka berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanpa disadari. Mungkin karena ia merasa agak kaget sekaligus senang dengan apa yang barusan terjadi pada ketiga cewek itu. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, saat Sakura melambaikan tangannya, Haku menoleh. Wajahnya tampak tanpa ekspresi, tetapi kemudian bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti. Meski begitu, Sakura bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan ketukan lemah begitu sesampainya di depan kamar Naruto, "Tuan Muda, bisakah saya masuk? Saya ingin mengganti seprai Anda."

Bukannya jawaban yang menyuruhnya masuk, Sakura malah mendengar suara Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura membuka pintu sedikit, sehingga ia bisa melihat keadaan kamar Naruto di dalam lewat celah kecil di pintu.

"Apakah ia tidak menyukaiku? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas wajahku tampan begini. Bahkan aku berani taruhan, wanita di manapun di seluruh dunia tidak akan ada yang berani menolakku. Wajahku tampan, aku ini kaya raya, bahkan otakku pun tidak jelek juga," Sakura melihat Naruto sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Sakura nyaris menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu saking gelinya dengan sikap Naruto, betapa narsisnya tuannya.

Tetapi senyuman di wajahnya menghilang saat ia mendengar kalimat yang terlintas dari mulut Naruto berikutnya, "Padahal aku pun benar-benar menyukainya. Kenapa sepertinya ia tidak senang saat aku menyatakan perasaan sukanya padaku, ya? Apa yang akan dipikirkannya setelah aku menciumnya, ya? Aku ini memang bodoh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menciumnya begitu…"

"Tuan Muda, saya permisi ingin mengganti seprai Anda," suara Sakura mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menabrakkan kepalanya ke cermin saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, "K-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Saya sudah bilang, saya ingin mengganti seprai Anda."

Naruto meringis untuk sesaat, lalu ia menyuruh Sakura menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Sakura berjalan ke tempat tidur Naruto dan mulai membongkar pasang seprainya tanpa suara. Begitu pula Naruto, ia hanya diam sambil mengamati Sakura. Keduanya saling berdiam diri dalam beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sakura selesai mengganti seprai Naruto.

"…kau tadi mendengar apa yang kukatakan, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tergerak ingin membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Naruto, tetapi ia hanya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya, "Tidak," ujarnya berdusta, "Tapi saya tadi melihat Tuan Muda sedang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa."

"Itu bukan aktivitas sehari-hariku," rengut Naruto, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Sakura tertawa, "Maaf. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Anda bisa memanggil saya kalau masih ada keperluan lain," ia berjalan pergi sambil membawa seprai bekas yang baru saja ia ganti. Saat Sakura hampir menghilang di ambang pintu, Naruto menarik tangannya.

"…tunggu."

"Tuan Muda masih ingin saya melakukan apa?"

Blush. Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia buru-buru melepaskan tangan Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku hanya ingin kau tinggal lebih lama di sini. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Eh!" gadis berambut pinkish itu memasang wajah kaget bercampur rasa tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto padanya. Wajahnya juga berubah merah, "S-saya… Seharusnya saya tidak boleh berada di sini terus menerus kalau Anda sudah tidak memerlukan apa-apa dari saya. Saya tidak ingin kalau sampai pelayan lainnya-"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan," ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, "Aku tidak peduli karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tapi seharusnya kita tidak boleh seperti ini Tuan Muda," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mendekap seprai bekas di dekapannya erat-erat, "Saya ini hanya seorang pelayan. Tugas saya adalah menjadi pelayan Anda, bukannya menjadi orang yang Anda sukai. Bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan saya yang sebenarnya pada Anda. Saya pernah mengatakannya pada Anda."

"Aku tahu," Naruto menghela nafas, "Tapi aku yakin. Kau pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kan? Saat aku menciummu kemarin, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau menikmatinya. Kau bahkan tampak tidak ingin melepaskan ciumanku darimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "I-itu tidak benar. Saya tidak segera melepaskan ciuman Anda karena pada saat itu saya begitu terkejut saat Anda mencium saya."

"Heh. Kau berani sekali berbohong di hadapanku," Naruto tersenyum sinis pada Sakura sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Mana mungkin orang sepertimu tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ini orang yang serba sempurna, aku memiliki segalanya. Kenapa gadis pelayan sepertimu bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku? Aneh sekali. Padahal aku tahu gadis mana pun akan jatuh cinta pada-"

PLAKKKK!

Sakura menampar wajah Naruto. Naruto memegangi wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah terkejut bukan main, pipinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis di hadapannya tampak berkaca-kaca kedua matanya, dan dalam beberapa detik air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Seprai yang dibawanya basah oleh air matanya. Sehabis ia menampar Naruto, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menempatkannya di dadanya.

"K-kenapa kau bisa bicara seperi itu dengan mudahnya?" isak Sakura, "Kenapa kau menganggapku kalau aku ini gadis gampangan yang bisa menyukaimu dengan mudahnya hanya karena kau ini kaya dan tampan? Padahal barusan kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku! Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu lagi!"

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" seru Sakura setengah berteriak, "Aku pergi!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto sambil terus berlinangan air mata. Sementara Naruto sendiri memasang wajah terkejut bercampur sedih. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dadanya. Kini rasa nyeri di dadanya lebih sakit dari pada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat Sakura menamparnya, "…sial… Apa yang telah kulakukan…"

* * *

Sakura berlari menuju gedung asrama pelayan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Beberapa orang pelayan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Sakura pun membereskan baju-bajunya yang berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya saat ia sampai di kamarnya. Ten Ten, Temari dan Ino memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Wajah mereka juga tampak terkejut saat Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya. Apalagi gadis itu sudah tidak memakai seragam pelayannya lagi.

"S-Sakura-chan! K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja membereskan barang-barangmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu?" tanya Ten Ten bingung.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Pulang?" seru Temari tak percaya, "Hei! Yang benar saja! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk pulang ke rumahmu! Tuan Muda masih membutuhkanmu tahu!"

"Aku tak peduli," kata Sakura, "Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dan Tuan Muda sudah memecatku."

"Memecatmu?" Ino memasang wajah penuh keheranan, "Hei, kalau Tuan Muda memecatmu, seharusnya ia memberitahukannya dulu padaku. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih? Kenapa mendadak kau bilang kau ingin pulang setelah Tuan Muda memecatmu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "…ada sedikit masalah. Itu saja," kata Sakura. Ia memanggul tas bawaannya dan berjalan keluar. Tetapi sebelumnya ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ketiga temannya, "Maafkan aku, ya. Padahal kita baru saja akrab, tetapi mendadak kita harus berpisah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!" belum sempat mereka meminta Sakura kembali, Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Sakura berlari keluar sambil berlinangan air mata. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau pergi seperti ini dan terus menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tetapi memang tak seharusnya ia dan Naruto saling jatuh cinta. Toh ia merasa seperti memanfaatkan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto juga sudah memiliki tunangan.

_Kenapa, sih, aku harus merasa aneh begini? Rasanya aku ingin pergi jauh saja dari pada aku hanya akan membuat situasi ini tambah kacau, _batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari gerbang pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Pikirannya terasa benar-benar kacau, hingga tanpa sadar ada sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver lewat di hadapannya. Mobil tersebut membunyikan sirene, menyuruh agar Sakura minggir. Tetapi Sakura masih terbawa akan pikirannya dan tanpa sadar, saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, mobil sedan tersebut nyaris menabraknya. Sakura berteriak kaget sekaligus ketakutan saat berpikir mobil sedan itu akan menabraknya. Mobil tersebut berhenti mendadak di depan Sakura dan Sakura pun jatuh pingsan tepat di depannya.

"Aduh!" seseorang berpakaian ala supir pribadi keluar dari mobil sedan tersebut sambil memasang wajah panik, "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang Tobi lakukan! Tobi baru saja menabrak seseorang! Kalau begini Tobi bisa dikenal sebagai anak nakal!"

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara milik seorang pria berambut raven yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mengejutkan supir tersebut, "Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Dan kenapa ada gadis tergeletak di jalanan begitu?"

Tobi, nama supir tersebut, menoleh ke arah pria berambut raven tersebut sambil bersikap panik, "Tu-Tuan Sasuke, To-Tobi… Tobi… Tobi tak sengaja menabrak gadis ini. Tadi saat Tobi membunyikan sirene ke arahnya, dia tidak memperhatikan dan akhirnya…"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut samar. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di atas jalanan beraspal sambil menyandarkan kepala Sakura di pangkuannya, "Dia tidak apa. Sepertinya hanya pingsan karena kaget," kata Sasuke, "Dan kenapa saat gadis ini pingsan kau tidak segera menghampirinya dan memeriksa apakah dia terluka atau tidak?"

"Hee?" Tobi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Tuan. Tobi tidak sempat memikirkannya."

Sasuke menarik nafas frustasi, "Ya, ya. Sudahlah. Cepat bukakan pintu mobil." Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah tubuh Sakura terasa begitu ringan. Sesaat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tobi yang masih terbengong-bengong di hadapannya, belum bergerak dari tempatnya. "Tobi? Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?" Alis Sasuke naik, menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai merasa kesal dengan supirnya ini.

"Untuk apa Tuan?" tanya Tobi kebingungan.

Pria berambut raven itu menggeram kesal, "Sudahlah, Tobi! Tidak perlu banyak tanya! Sekarang cepat bukakan pintu mobilnya!" gertak Sasuke keras.

* * *

Tobi yang ketakutan kalau-kalau sampai tuannya mulai memarahinya langsung berlari ke arah mobil dan membuka pintunya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya takut-takut.

"Apa? Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah ini?" suara Naruto menggema di seisi rumahnya.

Ino dan beberapa pelayan lainnya memasang wajah tegang. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa marah dengan mereka. Meski sebelumnya Naruto hanya marah karena urusan kecil yang disebabkan oleh para pelayannya, tetapi kali ini ia marah karena salah seorang pelayan kesayangannya pergi melarikan diri darinya. Bahkan pun sekarang Sakura—pelayan kesayangannya, sudah tidak ada untuk membantu para pelayan lainnya untuk meredakan amarah Naruto. Padahal biasanya semenjak kedatangan gadis itu, amarah Naruto tak pernah memuncak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda," Ino akhirnya angkat bicara, berusaha meredakan suasana, "Sebenarnya kami sudah berusaha menghentikannya pergi dari sini, tetapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Wajahnya tampak geram, penuh amarah. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. _Ini pasti gara-gara hal yang kulakukan padanya barusan. Ini semua salahku… tapi, kenapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja? _Naruto meremas korden kamarnya dan menariknya sambil berteriak marah, membuat para pelayan berkedut ketakutan. Ia merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia baru saja ditolak oleh gadis pelayan itu. _Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini? Padahal dia kan hanya seorang gadis pelayan, tapi kenapa…_

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara benda-benda berbantingan. Naruto menendang rak-rak buku yang terletak di dekatnya, "Keluar," perintahnya kepada para pelayannya.

"Tapi, Tuan Naruto…" Ino merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan tuannya.

"KELUAR! Aku sedang ingin sendirian!"

Para pelayan beramai-ramai keluar dari ruangan pribadi Naruto sambil memasang wajah panik. Gawat sekali kalau mereka tetap memaksakan diri bersama Naruto di dalam ruangannya kalau pria blonde itu sedang marah. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka mengabdi di kediaman Uzumaki. Aneh kalau mereka tak paham betul bagaimana sifat tuan muda mereka. Tuan muda yang egois, tetapi sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian. Kesepian karena sebenarnya ia tak pernah bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga.

Naruto menarik helai-helai rambutnya dengan frustasi dengan posisi terduduk di atas lantai. Kemudian tangannya beralih dari rambutnya ke atas bibirnya. Bibir yang baru saja mencuri keperawanan bibir gadis pinkish yang merupakan pelayan kesayangannya, "Kenapa… Kenapa aku sampai melakukan hal itu sih? Memalukan sekali… mencium bibir seorang pelayan… yang tak sederajat denganku…" Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat.

Bukan. Sakura bukan hanya seorang gadis pelayan yang memiliki derajat rendah. Ia memiliki pesona yang tak bisa Naruto temukan pada gadis lainnya. Sikapnya yang brutal dan kasar, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki perangai yang baik. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hinata, dengan tunangannya. Dan Naruto sudah terpikat dan jatuh cinta pada gadis pelayan ini.

_Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? _Hn, menggelikan…

Sebuah suara ketukan halus terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Tuan muda…" terdengar suara panggilan Ino.

"Apa? Apa yang kau perlukan? Aku sudah katakan aku tidak ingin diganggu, kan?" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Bukan maksud saya mengganggu Anda, Tuan Muda. Tapi Tuan Sasuke sudah datang kesini Tuan. Beliau sedang menunggu Anda di luar."

_Huh? Sasuke? Si Teme itu_?Naruto memasang wajah malas, tetapi ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Gawat kalau seandainya sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menemuinya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu tahu tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapinya ini.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat sejak kecilnya sedang berdiri di ruangan tengah. Wajahnya tampak tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Hei. Naruto."

"Hei," Naruto memasang wajah malas, "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Kau selalu saja datang di saat-saat yang sedang tidak menguntungkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, tetapi bibirnya berkedut.

"Tidak, aku ha-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia melihat Tobi, supir pribadi Sasuke sedang membawa tubuh seorang gadis berambut pinkish. Gadis itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Naruto berlari menuju Tobi, "K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?" Naruto tampak heran. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

"Oh. Gadis itu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan gerbang rumahmu," jawab Sasuke, "Tobi hampir saja menabraknya, tetapi gadis itu malah pingsan."

"Tentu saja ia pingsan! Supirmu itu nyaris menabraknya, kan!" gumam Naruto emosi, sambil menatap Tobi dengan tatapan death glare. Tobi sendiri hanya pasang muka kebingungan, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia dikambing hitamkan, "Lalu, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia terluka?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Kini tampak ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke, "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya pingsan," sahutnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, menambah kecurigaan di wajah Sasuke, "Memangnya dia ini siapamu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto diam mematung sebelum akhirnya bilang, "Dia ini pelayanku," jawabnya singkat.

_Bukan Cuma sekadar pelayan.._. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya samar-samar.

"Berikan dia padaku," perintah Naruto pada Tobi sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Eh?" Tobi celingukan.

"Cepat, supir bodoh! Biar aku membawanya ke kamar," tapi karena Tobi masih kebingungan, Naruto akhirnya meraih tubuh Sakura dari gendongan Tobi dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke gendongannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lantai atas, "Dan kau Sasuke, kau bisa menungguku di ruangan pribadiku."

Naruto menghilang di lantai atas diikuti oleh Ino. Tetapi, bukannya mengikuti permintaan Naruto, Sasuke malah mengikutinya. Sasuke memasang wajah datar, tetapi dilihat dari kerutan alisnya sepertinya ia menyimpan perasaan curiga akan sikap Naruto yang aneh. Kenapa anak itu bisa begitu perhatian dengan salah seorang pelayannya? Padahal biasanya pria raven ini selalu mendengar suara omelan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedang memarahi pelayan-pelayannya tiap kali ia bertandang kemari. Apalagi baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat pelayan berambut pinkish itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto membawa tubuh pelayan berambut pinkish itu—Sakura, ke salah satu kamar tamu. Sasuke bertambah heran saat ia melihat Naruto meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasur mewah dan menyuruh Ino untuk membawakan minuman untuk pelayan yang sedang pingsan itu, bukannya menawarkan minuman ke pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas merupakan sahabatnya yang sedang bertamu.

Saat Naruto mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya tampak sedikit panik, "H-hei. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke ruanganku?"

"Aku ini bukannya pelayan yang bisa kau suruh-suruh, Naruto," sahut Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada pintu. Naruto mengeluarkan suara decakan lidah, "Tak perlu tampak tak senang begitu. Memangnya aku sudah melakukan hal apa?"

"Kau ini selalu saja bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Kini wajahnya menatap tepat ke wajah Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Memangnya kau melakukan hal apa yang membuatku jadi ingin tahu?"

"Katakan apa maumu, Sasuke."

"Katakan juga apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto. Kenapa dari tadi kau tampak bersikap setia sekali dengan pelayanmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kamar pelayan, malah ke kamar tamu? Dan kenapa kau memaksa dirimu sendiri untuk membawanya kemari? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu tampak khawatir begitu?" sebuah senyuman sinis muncul di wajah Sasuke, senyuman yang penuh keingin tahuan.

Naruto menggeram pelan, "Diam kau," ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, "Tapi… Kau memang pandai menyimpulkan sesuatu, ya."

"Jadi, apakah pelayan itu memang memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan pecah saat terdengar suara Ino memasuki ruangan, "Tuan Muda, saya sudah membawakan air putihnya," katanya.

"Ah. Bagus!" seringaian muncul di wajah Naruto, "Bisakah kau menyiram wajahnya dengan air putih yang kau bawa? Siapa tahu nanti ia akan terbangun!"

"Haa?" alis Ino naik, heran dengan apa yang dieprintahkan Naruto kepadanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu pun memasang wajah kaget sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, '_Dasar, pikiranmu pendek sekali, ya. Sama seperti dulu._'

"Cepat lakukan."

Ino mau tak mau menuruti perintah majikannya sambil menghela nafas. Ia berbisik pelan, '_Maafkan aku, Sakura,_' yang di mata Naruto dan Sasuke tampak seperti sedang komat-kamit baca mantra. Kemudian ia mencipratkan sedikit wajah Sakura dengan air putih yang berada di dalam gelas dengan tangannya. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali sampai Sakura terbangun sambil megap-megap seperti kehabisan nafas.

"PUAH! IBU! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAK AKAN TELAT BANGUN PAGI LAGI!" teriak Sakura panik saat ia terbangun dari pingsannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai tenang. Ia celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dari cipratan air, "Eh? Ini di mana? Rasanya tadi aku seperti baru saja kembali ke rumah… eh? Ino?" Sakura memasang wajah kaget saat ia melihat wajah Ino di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Maaf kau jadi basah begini, Sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia membantu Sakura mengeringkan Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang baru ia keluarkan dari saku bajunya.

Sakura menyapu tangan Ino dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, tapi… Ke-kenapa aku bisa kembali ke si-" ia berteriak saat ia melihat wajah Naruto sambil melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau tampak kaget begitu?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Tuan Muda yang egois! Kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, "Dia yang membawamu ke sini. Katanya dia menemukanmu di depan pintu gerbang. Dia ini sahabatku, dialah yang menemukanmu."

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat, "Dia… Dia yang menemukanku?" ia baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja berusaha kabur dari kediaman Uzumaki, gara-gara… Sakura merasakan wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Ia menjauh saat Naruto berusaha mendekatinya, "Uhm… Be-begitu…"

"Kau seharusnya memanggilnya Tuan, Sakura-chan," tegur Naruto, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu berniat kabur dari sini? Apa kau kabur karena 'hal itu', ya?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak keras saat Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Pasti Ino yang menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa ia mengatakan kalau Naruto memecatnya. Gawat. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald menangkap mata Ino yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Ino balik memandangnya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, sekaligus rasa ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'hal itu'. Tetapi Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan Ino, "B-Bukan! B-bukan karena itu! Sa-saya…"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Seolah menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Naruto, "Sudahlah Naruto. Tampaknya ia masih tampak terguncang karena tadi Tobi nyaris menabraknya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau biarkan ia beristirahat dulu?"

"Hmm, benar juga," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, untung saja ia bisa terbebas dari menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tak punya alasan yang baik untuk membohongi Naruto soal niatnya untuk kabur dan tak punya alasan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya mengapa ia kabur. Bisa-bisa ia malu untuk menemui Naruto selama sebulan lebih. Apalagi ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan saat Naruto menciumnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Sasuke, "Err… Terima kasih sudah membawa saya kembali kemari… Tuan…?"

"Ah. Seharusnya dari awal aku memperkenalkan diriku," sebuah senyuman membingkai wajah Sasuke. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dan mengecupnya layaknya seorang gentleman, "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan. Bukankah namamu Sakura-chan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Eh. I-iya. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Se-senang berkenalan denganmu Tuan Sasuke."

"Manis sekali. Namamu juga indah. Bunga yang bermekaran. Bukankah begitu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum saat ia melihat gadis itu tersipu-sipu.

Naruto menggeram marah. Ia memukul tangan Sasuke agar menyingkir dari tangan Sakura, "Hentikan Sasuke! Tak perlu bersikap sesopan itu di hadapan seorang pelayan! Ingat akan derajatmu sebagai seorang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari pada gadis pelayan ini!"

"Huh! Apa katamu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini berderajat rendah?" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto meringis pelan, "Terserah aku mau bilang apa! Sekarang Sakura, kembali ke pekerjaanmu!"

"Hei! Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba menyuruhku! Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk beristirahat?" omel Sakura kesal. Ino menarik lengan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Sudah, sudah, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kita turuti apa keinginan Tuan Muda."

"Tapi-" Sakura masih mau memberontak.

"Aduh. Sepertinya kedatanganku hanya membawa masalah saja, ya," Sasuke tertawa datar di antara suasana itu, "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto. Aku ini bukannya orang yang mementingkan derajat orang. Toh aku tak keberatan mengenalkan diriku pada gadis secantik Sakura-chan."

"E-eh?" wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

Urat-urat nadi menyembul di pelipis Naruto, "Diam kau, Teme! Sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruanganku! Cepat!"

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan reaksi Sakura dan Naruto di saat yang bersamaan. Hmm, sepertinya ia bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara majikan dan pelayan itu. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu bisa menimbulkan masalah, kalau seandainya…

* * *

**Author Note: Saya masih hidupppp! Saya belum matiiii :D Maafkan atas lamanya saya mengupdate chapter ini. Semester ini sekolah saya sangat padat, ditambah lagi file yang berisi tentang fanfic buatan saya hilang. Akhirnya butuh waktu lama untuk membuat lagi.  
**

**Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini kelewat OOC.  
**

**Chapter depan semoga saja saya bisa mengupdatenya dalam waktu sebu- *plakk* maksudnya dalam waktu dua minggu, menunggu saya selesai ujian semester. Mohon saran, kritik, flame dan sebagainya dalam bentuk review. Ceritakan apa yang kurang dari cerita saya, sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya XD**

**Thanks to: Michael inoe the UZ, Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo Namikaze, Ammai, sakuno narusaku lovers, karin, sherren, Shinaru Michaelis, Sabaku Tema-chan, Elven Lady18, karinuuzumaki, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, akusukakashi, Nara Aiko, Lizy Naku Swales, Fidy Discrimination, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Azalea Yukiko, thiar2h gak login, chikara kyoshiro**


End file.
